100 Labyrinth Drabbles
by daughterofthe1king
Summary: Taking up the gauntlet thrown down on jdbfangirlharem...Oneshots on various characters of the Labyrinth story although mostly centered on my two favorites. Enjoy! Most are not really drabble size - I tend to write a lot...
1. Lucky Number 74 Are you Challenging Me?

**A/N: I do not own any part of the Labyrinth save for my own rambling additions...**

**This is the first of 100 stories surrounding the fantasy world in our favorite David Bowie movie. I chose randomly and while it was not easy (nor my best work) I have come up with this little nugget for you to enjoy. Reviews are always welcome...

* * *

**Robert Williams could not believe the gall of Sarah's _friend_. It was one thing for the arrogant, curiously dressed foreigner to weasel his way into the family circle, entertain his only son, and charm his wife and two daughters. With his dashing good looks and his suave personality, Robert was sensible enough to accept that the interloper would always be something of a novelty, especially for the women in the house. He was man enough to know that his own position was in no way threatened by the 'younger' man's arrival - at least not in any of the important ways anyway.

Still, it was not right.

Never once, had anyone else come close to challenging him on this rather delicate point, and now it seemed that Sarah's significant other was finally going to break that record.

The patriarch of the Williams family narrowed his eyes in concentration, remembering the dinner conversation that led to his current predicament. As if sensing his thoughts, the man facing him smirked knowingly.

"Regretting the decision to take me up on my offer?" The conceited little bugger grinned widely as Robert glared at him in retaliation. "I will tell you now that I _always_ win."

A not so discreet cough sounded from the object of the 'younger' man's affection and Robert nearly laughed aloud at the scowl that crossed his opponent's face.

"That is a moot point to continue rubbing in my face precious," He growled, temporarily distracted from the challenge to stare down the green-eyed beauty that Robert was having a hard time letting go especially into the arms of this strange enigma with guts enough to throw down the gauntlet. "I won in the end and you know it."

"Only because you cheated and the rules were not explained to me until after the game was over," Sarah retorted with a coquettish wink at her beau that nearly gave her poor father a stroke.

_Since when did his innocent Sarah learn the art of seduction?_

"I do not see you complaining at all my love," Toby gagged from his position at his older sister's side and Robert frantically looked to his wife for assistance. Karen studiously ignored her husband, cooing at the newest member of the family while Sarah leaned over to place a kiss on her half-sister's downy head.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Robert managed to gasp out, concerned that his entire world was being turned upside down at the devious hands of his daughter and her suitor. "I would like to finish tonight if possible."

"Certainly. My apologies, Mr. Williams," The feral look in the 'younger' man's eyes cleared up immediately, and both men turned their attention back to their situation.

Several long moments later, Sarah's beau grinned triumphantly and made his final move.

"I believe that is checkmate sir," He smugly stated as the onlookers cheered for various reasons – most having nothing to do with his winning move. Having sat for several hours while the two men fought their battle, they were all very relieved it was finally over.

Robert gaped at the board, an old, family heirloom passed down from father to son for many generations. He was flabbergasted and mentally reviewing the final moves to make certain it had all been done correctly. Never, in all his long years had he ever been bested in this game – especially by an upstart, rich foreigner with designs on his daughter. Leaning back he contemplated the young suitor with a calculating eye and begrudging respect.

"Never once have I been beaten in the game of chess young man," He wondered absently at the choking sound that Sarah made during his comment. "However, I must concede that for once, you are the better man."

"I appreciate that sir," Sarah's _special friend_ actually seemed to drop his arrogant demeanor for a moment. His next words quickly restored his personality to its vain conceit. "My prize if you will allow me to ask it of you."

"What is it you wish to claim as your prize?" Robert returned thoughtfully, suddenly wishing he had set more specific stakes before the game began.

"It is a trifle really," The wish grew stronger as the victor's feral grin turned once more to linger on his innocent daughter. Sarah's blushes seemed to indicate that she already knew what the man wanted. "I wish to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

The words left his mouth with a resounding bellow as Robert's face became an alarming shade of purple and he hastily stood.

"You challenged me to a game of chess so that you could ask to marry my daughter? Don't you think this is a bit sudden? You have only been seeing one another for two weeks," He panted with effort as the handsome man stood to face him. Robert was a tall man, but Sarah's sweetheart towered over him with a regal air that seemed otherworldly and intimidating.

"I can assure you that I have known Sarah for much longer than two weeks and I do not make such a request lightly. I had hoped that challenging you to a friendly competition might lighten the mood enough so that my proposition would not be taken badly," The sternness in the 'younger' man's voice added to his imposing figure. "I love your daughter enough to respect her world's traditions, but I warn you that this request is not necessary in my own world. I could very easily have carried her away with no further word to any of her family and no sign that she ever existed here. I am asking her father's blessing; I do not _need_ it."

"Jareth," The soft, reasoning voice of Robert's eldest daughter cut through the tense atmosphere as she placed a gentle hand on her beau's arm. At his name, the man visibly relaxed and sighed.

"Forgive me Sarah," He stated and it was the first time Robert could hear genuine remorse in his voice. The man was an enigma to be sure. "This did not go the way I intended."

"Jareth, the chess game was not the only challenge you gave my father tonight," Sarah responded, the loving look directed at her chosen only serving to make Robert's heart ache more. "You challenged him for my heart and my hand; give him time to adjust."

A second throat clearing sounded from the timid form of his own wife and the three standing in the middle of the room turned to look at Karen in curious surprise.

"I know this is kind of off-topic, but I am just struck by something you said earlier," Karen was gazing directly at Jareth with a confused expression. "What did you mean by worlds?"


	2. Number 31  Flowers

**A/N: I do not own the Labyrinth...

* * *

**

The ebony haired, moss-eyed beauty eyed the offering dubiously. Her freckled nose wrinkled at the faint, malodorous scent wafting towards her and tried to keep a smile on her face. It was not easy for several reasons – she was attempting not to laugh at the scene in front of her and she was also worried that if she took too deep a breath, she was going to start gagging.

"This is very sweet of you Jeter," She stated calmly, breathing shallowly through her mouth as she spoke. "What are they for?"

"Lady Sarah wished for flowers for her birthday," The green, warty (yet somehow adorable) goblin replied excitedly as he pushed the wilting bouquet as close to her nose as he could reach. Jeter was, fortunately for Sarah, not a tall goblin. "Jeter picked these especially for you Lady."

Now it was a known fact that since her infamous run through the Labyrinth, "Lady" Sarah was exceptionally careful with her words. She knew that for some reason, Jareth had yet to remove her ability to wish things into being. Whether it was because once given, that particular gift could not be retracted or for some other unknown bit of mischief, Sarah did not know. Still, she had become rather adept at choosing her words carefully and not making wishes if she could at all help it.

The Goblins loved mischief and they loved _their_ Sarah just as much. Any chance to bring those two aspects together was like Christmas for their fun-loving hearts. Sarah was just glad that they were innocent as babes in their mischief. She would hate to come up against a goblin with malicious intentions.

The particular wish for birthday flowers had not come lightly to the seventeen year-old girl, although the wording of it was going to take reconsideration now that Sarah saw the rather _interesting_ results. Given that her special day was so close to the holidays, her parents often unintentionally overlooked it in the rush to prepare for the family events. At the moment, they were busy shopping for Toby's Christmas gifts.

Sarah was not bitter – not really anyway. She had just wanted for once to be noticed as an individual rather than as just a small part of the larger circle of relatives.

Since her Labyrinth run, her character had improved drastically and she rarely experienced the need to be selfish and needy again.

Still…every once in a while, she _did_ crave just a little more attention than necessary.

"That was lovely of you to think of me Jeter," She accepted his gift graciously, taking care to only grab the rank bouquet by its ribbon covered stems.

More skillfully than she thought was possible, she managed to maneuver the whole dripping mess into a water-filled vase that she had prepared right before taking the gift. Miraculously, the drops of whatever the murky liquid was seemed to avoid her skin – a fact she was most grateful for once Jeter spoke up again.

"Jeter picked them from his own special place near the Bog," His little chest puffed up proudly and she very nearly dropped the vase in shock. No wonder the smell was so familiar. She was surprised at how muted it was though.

Hoggle had explained on one of his regular visits that contrary to popular opinion, the Bog was only eternal in name and the Goblins actually enjoyed the frequent dips their disobedience cost them. They were the only ones to enjoy it of course and were not allowed anywhere near the Goblin city or its Castle until the stench wore off. When Sarah asked why they called it the Bog of _Eternal_ Stench then, Hoggle snorted.

"When you stupidly sent us there on your run, didn't you feel like it was forever before you were clean and stench-free again?" He _had_ forgiven her for kissing him and invoking Jareth's curse on him – for the most part.

"I took baths every day for two weeks afterward," Sarah sheepishly admitted. "And I had to be really careful not to think about it while I ate too."

"For humans and animals especially, the Bog does not leave your senses very quickly on a normal basis," Hoggle explained. "If you _had_ touched it, that scent would have stayed with you forever, though no one else would have smelled it on you after a few days. Some say it actually gets under your skin."

Sarah shuddered and hurried Hoggle away so she could bathe again.

Turning her thoughts back to the goblin whose gift was so sweetly given, Sarah forced another smile.

"I thank you for your gift Jeter," She managed softly, wondering the whole time why she seemed shielded from the full extent of the gift's _power._

A smooth chuckle filled the air around her, making her shiver with pleasure and a slight hint of fear. Jeter heard it and with one look behind Sarah, gave her a quick bow before popping out of her room with a small flash of light. She stiffened her back and closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath before turning to face the owner of the enticing sound.

"You really are far too gracious and kind precious," The King of the Goblins was decked out in the outfit she had first seen him wear two years previously.

For one moment, she felt a stab of fear that he was there for Toby before rational thought kicked in. Hoggle and Didymus had informed her that everything in the Game was played by the ancient rules, meaning Jareth could not (and would not want to) steal a child without a prior wish being spoken aloud.

She had learned much about the enigmatic Fae since her run and while he was still mysterious and agelessly seductive in her mind, she had come to respect his position as the Keeper of Dreams and the Master of the Labyrinth. He also held ceaseless watch over the portal between worlds, making sure that they did not mix unless for specific purposes. It was because of him that the mortal world would never have to fear an invasion from the less savory Underground beings.

"Goblin King, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Sarah curtseyed saucily, her heart pounding loudly in her ears as she surveyed the majestic, otherworldly being before her.

She had never been able to deny her attraction to him, but youth and naïve inexperience had kept her marginally free from the seductive pull of his person. Still…her thoughts did wander at times to unanswered questions about his final offers during her run. While she had kept most of their private confrontation to herself, she had wondered aloud to Hoggle whether Jareth had ever offered himself to other runners. To her surprise and secret delight, the dwarf denied it vehemently stating that the Goblin King would never allow himself to be vulnerable to another being _ever._

"I came to fix the damage your rather interesting wish caused today," He replied honestly and she fought back a sudden feeling of shame at what might appear to him to be another thoughtless, selfish desire.

"Really, you didn't have to do anything," Sarah stated hastily. "I appreciate the flowers and the wish was not made lightly; I just didn't specify what kind of flowers I wanted."

"As King of the Goblins, I must make sure that certain less pleasant articles of magic do not make themselves a nuisance in the Above," Jareth explained with a smirk and a grimace. "Bog flowers –or as you would call them Carrion Flowers here – fortunately lose their _eternal_ power once they hit the magic-less air here. However, they are still unpleasant enough to warrant removing…or alteration. I understand that it is your seventeenth mortal year today; am I correct?"

"How did you know that?" She asked with a puzzled turn of her head. Although she had kept in touch with some of the denizens of his Labyrinth, she had really not seen him at all since her run and assumed that he was finished with her now that the Game was done. She had feared his resentment or retaliation for a short while after, but then came to the conclusion that as a millennia-old Fae, he more than likely thought very little of the runners after they left.

As if reading her mind, Jareth smiled predatorily and moved to peruse her room as he spoke.

"Sarah Williams, your sojourn into my world caused quite a stir among the inhabitants of the Underground. For various reasons I will not go into now, you are the first mortal ever to catch our attention so drastically. I have often wondered if you were truly a mortal or if there were some faerie blood in you somewhere down the line," He paused, his eyes catching sight of the statue on her desk. While she had gotten rid of many of her childhood playthings, her memories of the Labyrinth adventure had caused her to cling to some trinkets for nostalgia's sake.

She had never wondered where the figurine had come from before her run; but afterward, the startling likeness to a certain King awakened her curiosity. So far, none of her research had led to anything that would reveal its origins, but she had not given up looking.

Jareth continued to stare absently at the statue, running a gloved hand down its side in quiet contemplation. Something about it had triggered a latent memory and he was determined to figure out the connection – later. He had an intriguing mortal girl to deal with now.

"You know my dear, most young adults your age would have already given up their childhood fantasies. Their imaginations are dulled to the extent that they can no longer conjure worlds into existence with a single wish," He continued cryptically and Sarah blinked in confusion.

"Hoggle never said that I conjured the Underground. I thought it was a real place," She answered, wanting answers but hoping that they would not disappoint her.

"Oh it is as real as you are precious," He claimed with a mischievous smile. "I am merely saying that most girls your age have stopped believing in its reality, making it inaccessible to their magic-less minds."

"My parents always told me I was different," Sarah could not help the pride in her voice at the statement. "Besides, I have been there and tasted its wonders once. How could I not believe in something I have seen, when I already believed so strongly in the unseen?"

Something not unpleasant flashed in Jareth's eyes as he watched her regal stance. She truly was the Lady of the Labyrinth and no other woman would ever have the privilege of holding her title so determinedly. Jareth closed his eyes briefly as a wave of longing passed through him. If only she were not so young still. Her strong convictions and fiery spirit made even a jaded, ancient King want to learn everything that made her passionate nature _live_.

"That is rare in mortals as I have said previously and it is not a bad thing. Still, it gives me reason to keep an eye on you especially regarding your interactions with my citizens," He finally managed to steel himself enough to continue the conversation, but realized that he wanted to give her a dose of honesty regardless of her readiness to hear it. If nothing else, it would be food for later thought. "I am fascinated by you and care about your welfare, although you may not believe me."

"It was just a bunch of smelly flowers Jareth," Sarah forgot herself for a moment as her brain processed his final words. At the slip, Jareth nearly groaned aloud. She rarely addressed him at all under normal circumstances and to hear his name from her lips was like nothing he had ever experienced before. How a fleeting mortal spirit could call to him so sweetly was beyond him, but he was beginning to think that his Labyrinth might have some hand in it. "I do appreciate your concern however."

"I must be returning to my kingdom soon, but this conversation has been delightful," Jareth knew that his control was going to slip if he stayed any longer. Her look of disappointment only made that concept more clear and he pulled his emotions back into his hardened shell as he made to leave.

"Will I see you again?" Her soft question would have gone unnoticed by anyone with less acute hearing, but he staggered slightly at the almost-wish. The crystal he was preparing for his departure nearly fell from his hands and only a quick turn of his wrist saved it from shattering.

"Would you like to see me again?" He asked boldly, maintaining his composure by a slender thread.

"I know it did not seem like it at the time and under the circumstances, but when I said I needed all of my Labyrinth friends, you were included," She replied, her voice once again soft and the slight tremble accenting the rosy blush on her cheeks.

Jareth was imagining that his dreams were going to be pleasant for the first time in a long time that night. The precious girl was once again turning his world upside down, but this time it seemed that he would not be exhausted by it.

"You have only to say my name then and I will hear it," He promised with a smile that Sarah noticed carried none of its usual mischief.

"I…thank you," Was all she said in return although he strongly desired to know what she had been about to say. With a small wink, he twisted out of existence and Sarah sat down in a breathless huff on her bed as her knees gave out.

This had been quite an interesting birthday so far. Which reminded her…

Turning to glance at the vase of Bog Flowers, she gasped in surprise. No longer dripping with sludge, the bouquet had gone through a rather shocking transformation while she was preoccupied with her visitor. She quickly moved to examine them more closely, suddenly realizing that the intoxicating perfume of the blossoms had flooded her senses.

Almond blossoms, Everlasting, Forget-Me-Nots, and Orange Blossoms were tastefully arranged around several large, coral and white-striped pink roses. The heady scents filled her with pleasant thoughts and memories of mismatched eyes. She breathed them in, nearly burying her face in the center of the blooms as she silently thanked the Goblin King for his birthday gift. Noticing a small, cream-colored piece of paper hidden within the petals, she eagerly reached for it and read the words with a pounding heart.

"Many happy returns on your birthday, Precious! May your dreams be always pleasant, and your imagination never die."

~ Jareth the Goblin King (and minions of course)

* * *

**Can anyone tell me the meanings of the flowers Jareth chose? I will give a shoutout to the winners in the next installment... :)**


	3. Number 14 Smile

**A/N: I shamelessly stole this idea from a really sappy chick flick and kudos to anyone who actually gets it because even for a chick flick lover like myself, it was definitely overly sappy… **

**I do not own the Labyrinth or the movie from which I loosely borrowed the idea…

* * *

**

On her thirteen hour (actually ten) trek through the Labyrinth, Sarah found out a random bit of trivia about the Goblin King. He had seven different smiles.

Smile one was actually more of a smirk used when he is humoring someone (Sarah) who just made a relatively stupid remark. He also used it in relative ease during his mischievous encounters with her and his various subjects…

Smile two was almost sympathetic when he seemed to truly feel sorry for the trials she was about to undertake as payment for her careless wish.

Smile three was one that nearly gave away his excitement at finding someone equal to his challenges. He really was a little, competitive boy at heart.

Smile four was thinly veiled disgust at the lies told by treasonous subjects…and their plastic jewelry acquisitions.

Smile five seemed to convey his being absolutely impressed by Sarah's fiery nature and willingness to challenge him…it didn't stop him from sending the Cleaners however, and she still hadn't quite forgiven him for that stunt.

Smile six was contemplative, as if he were trying to gauge her reactions and thoughts to his distractions and advances.

Smile seven was sad, weary, and heartbreaking. As if he were trying to hold together the last of his dignity after her rather abrupt and painful refusal…

Sarah didn't learn about smile number eight until she relinquished the shield she had put up and let him back into her life.

Smile number eight was forgiveness and love and promise all rolled into one and it was her favorite smile.

Her second favorite smile was number nine, which she discovered shortly before the lights went out on her wedding night. It promised a whole lot of things not suitable for public declaration…

Smile number ten came at the first council meeting she attended as the Goblin Queen. Jareth's tight-lipped expression hid the dangerously thin line between calm anger and towering rage at having his authority questioned. It was lucky the council member knew that smile so well, because otherwise Sarah was positive he would have been bogged…

Number eleven was the tolerant smile he gave after spending a week with Sarah's family. It was something between boredom and a desperate desire to be saved from the madness that followed his in-laws. Sarah enjoyed teasing him about his encounter with a rather enamored younger sister of hers. Little Ellie refused to let her "Unca Jeth" go the entire time she was awake.

Number twelve was reassuring and warm; absolute honesty and genuine care radiated from his being and Sarah rarely got to see that anymore. Not many Abovegrounders were wishing their children away anymore…still, he reserved that smile for the wished-aways whose family lives led to the desperation and hopeless wishes.

Number thirteen was the last and quickly tied for her favorite when it happened five times. Each time she brought his son or daughter into the world, she saw that smile – the one that said, "I am in awe of the power you hold and in awe of the new life I am seeing with my own eyes." He used that smile in equal measure for Sarah and their newborn children. She saw that smile used again for their grandchildren and great-grandchildren and on down through the ages. This smile above all others, made her love him the most…

**A/N: So short and sweet...I was actually contemplating doing the reverse from Jareth's point of view, but it just didn't feel right and I couldn't quite bring myself to mess it up...Maybe sometime down the road if I get the right inspiration...**


	4. Number 68 Hero

**A/N: I do not own the Labyrinth

* * *

**

Sarah loved fairy tales – especially the ones revolving around knights in shining armor coming to the rescue of damsels in distress. Jareth had watched her many times, as she read from books like Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, and Snow White.

Therefore, it had greatly surprised him that she had fallen head over heels for the story of the Labyrinth, believing in its power when every other fairy tale was just that for her active imagination. For the Labyrinth's story was about a Heroine who fought against a handsome, yet seemingly villainous king and conquered him. (Not that Jareth was necessarily pleased with that particular representation of his person…after all, he was not _totally_ a villain)

In fact, the only thing that made any sense to him at all during her entire run was the ballroom dream. For in her dreams, she was still the innocent damsel in distress, searching for the dashing hero who would sweep in and save her from the evils of the world.

In retrospect however, Jareth mused on the differences in her reactions between the run and the peach dream. While she conquered the Labyrinth and won her brother back, she had struggled at the end to remember the words that would send her back home. In the dream, it was only the striking of that damned clock that caused her to pull away from the safety of his embrace. If not for that reminder, she no doubt would have stayed with him forever.

After several years of brooding and watching, he had finally come to a conclusion that would hopefully in the end, win her heart.

And so began Operation Hero Complex…and what an operation it was.

Sarah was grateful the first time Jareth had managed to literally snatch her from the claws of death. In her absentminded stroll through the streets of her hometown one afternoon, she was shocked to find herself knocked cleanly off her feet as a flatbed truck screeched to a halt mere feet away from where she had been walking. Even more surprising was the mismatched gaze blocking her view of the sun and the heaviness of a very male body covering hers. Still, after getting over the mortifying embarrassment at being pinned underneath the Goblin King, she thanked him profusely for the rescue.

It occurred to her afterward that the final words she had spoken at the end of her run didn't seem to have much of an effect if Jareth was back in her life again. She wondered absently why that thought didn't really bother her.

* * *

By the fifth time Jareth swooped in like her own personal knight, she was starting to wonder. He was still watching her; that much was obvious and rather embarrassing to think about. His new penchant for being her knight in shining armor had her confused and oddly enough…disappointed.

After his eleventh successful rescue of her person, she was fed up with the whole situation. In a bold move, she grabbed his arm before he could poof or disapparate or whatever it was he did that warranted so much pomp and glitter. He stopped short with a grunt of surprise as his piercing eyes met her angry ones.

"Goblin King, this has to stop," She began, prepared to deliver a fiery speech on why she didn't need saving. "I am perfectly capable of handling myself amongst my peers. Did you need to scare the guys away so badly?"

"Their leader was touching you inappropriately," He sniffed haughtily, slightly insulted that she was questioning his heroics. This girl was harder to please than the whole Fae court and that was saying something.

"You have saved me from trucks, falling trees, charging geese, and muggers. I am pretty sure handling boys my own age is a piece of cake. And it doesn't really fall under the category of a damsel needing a rescue. In fact, it sort of makes you look bad to be harassing children centuries younger than you…" She stopped suddenly, realizing the implications of her revelation as the Goblin King took on a rather shifty (more so than usual) expression. "That's it isn't it? You are trying to prove that you aren't the villain in my stories. Am I right?"

"Well, what if I am? Honestly you foolish child," He growled in exasperation both at being caught, and also at her ungrateful behavior. "I don't know why I even bother with you. It's not like you really care and…oh forget it. I have had enough of living up to your expectations."

With an angry huff, he ripped his arm out of her grasp and made to march off so he could wash his hands of her in relative peace. Her shout of warning and the feeling of a soft body toppling him onto the sidewalk were followed by an ominous squeal of tires that made his sensitive ears nearly bleed.

The next thing he knew, Sarah was giggling on his chest as he lay in the dewy grass at the edge of her favorite park. It took several moments for him to shake off the stunned shock of his humiliation before he realized exactly what she had done for him. And suddenly, it mattered not that he would have walked away from the accident completely unharmed (save for his ego).

"Sarah, you just saved me," He gazed at her with adoring awe and a little bit of confusion. "I don't understand."

"Everyone needs saving at times Jareth," His name on her laughing lips made his heart stutter dangerously and he had to close his eyes against the onslaught of her alluring mossy green ones. He felt the soft feathery brush of her lips on his before she pulled away and sat up. Her shoulders still shook with mirth, but she was more subdued as she watched his reaction to her caress.

"I never understood why your whole run was centered around fighting the evil villain off and in the ballroom, you suddenly wanted me to be your savior."

"For an ancient Fae King, Jareth, you are remarkably obtuse," She chuckled quietly, and Jareth thrilled to see affection and even love shining in her eyes. "I need to be a heroine sometimes just as much as I need saving. Every damsel in distress secretly desires to be the hero in the story. It gets boring waiting up in our towers until our knights ride in to rescue us. And _sometimes_, our knights need to be saved more than we do."

Cautiously, Jareth pulled his mortal love into his arms and was ecstatic to feel her sigh contentedly before snuggling closer.

Perhaps her expectations weren't SO confusing or exhausting. He was just reading her desires wrong. Being the hero was fun at times, but he also enjoyed being her villain.

And as he kissed her softly, glorifying in her enthusiastic response, he realized that being the one needing saving was also pretty satisfying.


	5. Number 44 Two Roads

**A/N: I still do not own the Labyrinth...

* * *

**

Sarah's fingers brushed along the rough, glittering rocks of the Labyrinth walls as a small, sad smile graced her beautiful features. She had grown up a lot in the years following her run and being back within the walls of the once-hated maze, she realized that it finally felt like home. So quietly that her companions barely heard it, she hummed an ancient and familiar tune as she walked.

Jareth watched her through the crystal, wondering at her sighs and smiles of contentment. She has applied for citizenship several months before and he was intrigued enough by her request to accept the application. He had not watched her since her run for Toby and was surprised at her willingness to leave behind her mortal life and accept his authority as her sovereign. He had questioned Hoggle and Didymus intensely when she first returned, but the only thing they seemed to know about the circumstances was that Sarah had gone through a lot of pain and had finally come home.

Now, as his eyes followed her and her companions through the Labyrinth, he wondered at those circumstances again. She had fit in so well among his denizens, but he wanted so much more for her. He saw the hidden depths of pain in her eyes, and wished he could be the one to take it away. No one had ever captured his attention so dramatically and Sarah proved to be a challenging enigma as his cold Fae heart once again burned in her presence. She expected nothing from him, nor did she demand special treatment from others. She was content to just be in the land of her childhood fantasies once again.

He could have gone Above to discover what had caused her to be so altered in grief, but for some strange reason he felt that it would be a gross breach of her trust. In time, he was hoping that she would feel safe enough with him to share her burden. For now though, he mostly just watched.

Sarah found the opening in the Labyrinth wall and her memory tickled in the back of her mind. The Blue worm was sitting silently on the opposite wall, watching her with intelligent eyes.

Hoggle kept Didymus and Ludo back a little ways so she could explore without their interference. The crotchety dwarf had been surprised when Jareth promoted him to head gardener after Sarah's run, living in fear for the first few years that it was some sort of cruel joke. When the Goblin King had asked him to serve as steward of his castle, he slowly grew to respect the enigmatic ruler whose heart had been greatly altered by Sarah's brief sojourn in his kingdom.

Jareth had begged him and the other two companions of his Champion to make themselves fully available to the newest member of the underground. It was a task that all three of them relished and accepted gratefully. Hoggle had never quite seen the Fae king so humble before, and he pondered it secretly as he followed Sarah through her self-guided tour.

The dark-haired girl stepped through the wall and stood indecisively as she remembered her last trip. Years of pain and loneliness had worn her down, but already the Labyrinth's magic was changing her and pulling the burden of grief from her shoulders. She had chosen to tour the old paths partially in order to remember the innocence and freedom of her youth. Perhaps reliving the past might help her come to terms with the decisions that led her back here.

"Don't go that way," The blue worm smiled knowingly as Sarah absently turned to walk left. She halted her footsteps and cocked her head curiously.

"What's down this way?" She asked the question that she should have asked the moment Hoggle had first told her not to take things for granted. The worm smiled and nodded his head in a gesture of admiration and approval.

"That way leads straight to the castle my dear," The worm replied candidly. Sarah nearly chuckled at the realization of what her childhood choice had cost her.

Pulled back into her memories, she realized that it had also taught her many things and that she would not have become the woman she was today without that harrowing journey. However, she also knew that there were lessons unlearned by her earlier choice and she wondered what would have happened if she had taken the road less traveled instead. Perhaps the pain would not have come; perhaps she would never have returned to the mortal world with all its trials and tribulations.

In the next instant, she shook herself from those thoughts. It would do no good to regret what had passed. She was stronger for her past and would never take it back no matter if she did know a king who could reorder time for her.

Still, the insatiable urge to know what happened if she chose a different route overcame her and she turned once more to the road less traveled. Taking her first step down the left path, she did not hear the silent cheer that one Goblin King gave as he watched her through his crystal.

"That's my Sarah," Was all he said as he cut the connection and waited patiently for his wandering love to come home.


	6. Number 59 No Way Out

**A/N: I cannot claim any ownership of the Labyrinth as much as I wish I could...

* * *

**

Not for the first time did Sarah lament her choices in life. She refused to consider her lot in life unfair, but she also regretted her lack of wisdom in making said decisions. It seemed to her that growing up and leaving behind her childhood would also gift her with a certain amount of discernment. However, that did not seem to be the case.

Somehow, she had found her way through each stupid mistake and worked out a lesson that needed learning. It seemed as though she was Fate-bound to learn lessons the hard way, but the reassuring thing was that she _always_ learned the lesson.

Up until now that is…

She groaned in despair as she realized that this one lesson had never been learned, mainly due to the "hard way" being completely and totally unfixable. As in, she could not weasel her way out of this screwed up mess. As in, there was absolutely no loophole that would aid in her escape. As in, she could not just turn around and find her way back this time.

And the worst thing was not that she was in an unfixable mess – not at all. That she felt she could have handled with dignity. After all, the outcome was not the worst thing that could ever happen to her – not really anyway.

The worst thing about it was not that she could not fix the mess she was in, but that she had a rather familiar figure who had watched her every move into trouble. And the feather-brained idiot was actually laughing at her distress. She closed her eyes and silently wished herself into the deepest, darkest oubliette she could imagine. If only, if only…Fate could be so cruel.

"My, my, what do we have here?" The familiar voice chuckled and she gritted her teeth in embarrassed fury. The little sop was the enemy from here on out – no matter how much he groveled. "I don't think I have ever seen anything quite so amusing in all my long years, Sarah."

"Oh shut up," Was her intelligent, slightly breathless reply. She struggled to get to her feet.

"Third times the charm, dear girl. I am surprised you actually fell for the same trick; such an intelligent lass like you would surely know better," That insipid fool still chuckled loudly, amusement clearly written all over his face as he examined her in her newly acquired position. He laughed even more when his teasing elicited a growl from the beautiful girl.

That was one thing that Hoggle and Jareth had in common. They both loved seeing the flash of fire in Sarah's green eyes when she was being teased or baited. Her passionate nature was mostly controlled, but when it showed, the already beautiful woman was absolutely stunning. And they both loved her for it.

"I take it that this time there is no out for me huh?" Her voice dropped to a somber level and Hoggle instantly sobered up. It was one thing to laugh at her predicament; it was entirely another to tease in her despair.

"It's not so bad Sarah," The crotchety old dwarf smiled reassuringly, helping her to her feet. Her mistaken choice had dropped her right at the entrance to the Labyrinth where she had started her run for Toby almost thirteen years before. Hoggle had been witness to her fall from grace and Sarah was ashamed that her close friend see her like this. "You get used to the Goblins and their chickens after a while and Jareth isn't such a rat anymore."

Sarah stumbled a little at his admission, turning to stare at her first Labyrinthian friend in shock.

"Did I hear you correctly?" She quipped, anxious to be back on equal footing with Hoggle after her embarrassing entry. "You actually finally admit to liking the Goblin King?"

"Watch it missy," Hoggle grumbled, giving the Labyrinth Champion a little push. "Seriously though Sarah, life down here ain't so bad and I get the feeling that you were eventually going to get stuck down here anyway. The Labyrinth really wants you here."

"I suppose I should probably go grovel for Jareth and petition for citizenship, huh?" She grinned half-heartedly at Hoggle's snort. Groveling was not really something she wanted to do at this point, but both Hoggle and Jareth had warned her that she would never be free of the Labyrinth's call. She just didn't want to deal with one more smirking know-it-all, laughing at her folly.

"That is something I am looking forward to seeing," The dwarf replied with another teasing laugh. This time, Sarah shoved _him_ down the hill and chased after him as they made their way through the Labyrinth's walls to the Goblin City.

* * *

"Really Sarah," Jareth smirked mischievously as she finished her explanation and petitioned him for full citizenship. She really tried to be humble about it, but the arrogant king made it difficult for her to keep her anger in check. "What on earth possessed you to eat Goblin fruit not once, but three separate times? I mean, the first time was understandable and excusable being part of the greater Game. We Fae are more than lenient with the blissfully ignorant. The second time you truly did not realize it was Goblin fruit, and I was willing to give you a sporting chance."

He paused, scrutinizing her as she struggled with her rising emotions. A little proper training and she would make the best Goblin Queen the Underground had ever known. He would definitely look forward to her permanent presence here in his kingdom and could only hope that eventually she would allow him to pursue her.

"But the third time…Sarah precious, you knew very well what you were consuming. You were at a Goblin Market for goodness sakes. I cannot dismiss such a blatant disregard for the rules when the rule-breaker is fully knowledgeable of the consequences."

"I understand Jareth," She stated through a clenched jaw and he forgave her the informality, knowing that it was taking all her willpower to not lose it right there in the throne room. "I accept the consequences this time, knowing full well that I was following my desires rather than my common sense. It's just…"

And here her green eyes turned liquid as she raised her head to glance at him where he lounged gracefully in his throne. He fought the urge to close his eyes at the overwhelming onslaught of feminine power that she managed to wield with just one look.

"How is it possible to resist the eyes of a tiny goblin when he is holding up your favorite fruit to sample for free?" Jareth nearly groaned in despair. If Sarah didn't kill him first, he imagined a very long, entertaining life with her by his side. "I don't think it's fair that they sell peaches at the Goblin market Jareth."

"That's just the way it is Sarah," He stated firmly, standing swiftly to hold off any other argument she might bring up. As he moved to leave the throne room, he turned once more to offer her his arm. He would personally escort her to her rooms if only to make sure she did not get into trouble along the way. "Oh and Sarah?"

"Yes?" Was her soft response as she nervously grasped his proffered arm.

"Welcome to the Underground."


	7. Number 73 I Can't

**A/N: No ownage of the Labyrinth has taken place between my last story and this one. I do take full responsibility for the circumstances as they largely relate to my own experience.

* * *

**"I can't do this anymore," Sarah turned reddened, pained eyes toward the woman holding her left hand. Tears were falling fast and hard.

She shuddered as another wave of pain overtook her exhausted body and her grip automatically tightened as she bore down once more. It was automatic – this urge to clench her muscles and push. Bathed is sweat and blood, Sarah could not stop her body's response any more than she could stop time.

That was her husband's job anyway – the time stopping.

"How did you do this three times, mom?" She asked the woman who had become a mother to her more than her biological one ever could.

Karen winced as Sarah's grip loosened for a moment, knowing that the next contraction would only bring on more pain and numbness. She had never been on this side of the delivery room before and while it was a great honor to have gotten the request from her eldest daughter, she knew her hands would never quite work the same again.

"The baby is almost here so on the next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you possibly can alright, Sarah dear?" The midwife had delivered Jareth many centuries before and her love for the Royal family showed in the tender care that she gave his young human wife. Karen was still a little weirded out by the fact that she was living a fairy tale with her son-in-law being a Fae king and all that.

"I can't push any harder Nola," Sarah panted, tears springing to her eyes as she struggled with the knowledge that she was powerless to beat this particular Game in life. She had been laboring for nearly twenty-four hours and her body was exhausted by the trial. Every muscle and bone ached and burned. She could not go on.

"You conquered my Labyrinth Sarah mine and you are giving up now? I believe in your power darling," Her husband's smooth voice broke through the haze of pain; she fought between blessed relief at hearing his faith in her so unshattered and an irrational desire to never let him touch her again for this stunt he pulled.

"I know they talk about all the empowerment a woman gets during this labor stuff, but honestly Jareth. Have you Fae never thought to invent a magical equivalent to pain killers? You are supposed to be the superior race and all that," She stated, gritting her teeth as another contraction started building.

All talking ceased for several moments as she fought back the urge to scream out her frustration and pain. She bore down, allowing her husband and mother to support her in a semi-crouched position on the birthing bed. Fire burned in every part of her body, but she felt the change as the contraction pushed the infant a little further down the birth canal.

"Magic cannot change nature precious, no matter what we would wish," Jareth explained apologetically as she rode the wave of pain to its end. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. "Even Fae have rules that must be followed."

"Well you are _magically _going to figure out a way to prevent another one of _these_ in the near future, or I won't let you touch me for a very long time," Sarah was only half joking and Jareth squirmed uneasily. He kissed her tenderly and wiped a few sweaty locks of hair out of her eyes with a cold cloth before her next contraction began to build.

"Push hard Sarah dear," Nola encouraged as she waited to catch the Goblin King's heir. "One more and the worst will be over."

"_GAH!_" She screamed in agony, throwing her body forward with an energy that surprised even her. It was mind-numbing, but in an instant, she felt the change. Relief spread through her even while the pain continued harder and faster than before.

Within eternal moments, it was finally over and the squalling infant was placed gently on her chest while Nola worked efficiently to clean up both mother and baby. Even the normally stoic father had tears in his eyes as he watched the beautiful picture of his wife and child.

"It's a boy. Hello little one; welcome to the world," Sarah cried in wonder and delight, counting fingers and toes and marveling over every inch of her child. He had already found his food source and was contentedly filling up on his first meal. His eyes were wide awake and looking straight into hers as Karen cooed on one side and Jareth felt the urge to dance.

_Their son._

Their child was sleeping contentedly between them as Sarah's mother stood to inform the waiting family and friends of the new arrival. Jareth could not take his eyes off the tiny bundle and Sarah would have been just as enraptured were it not for the fact that her recent travails were definitely forcing her eyes closed.

"You asked me how Sarah," Karen smiled as she quietly flexed fingers that had gone without adequate circulation for several hours. Getting her daughter's attention for one last time before she left the room, she nodded her head in the direction of the freshly scrubbed and swaddled child – her first grandchild. "That's how you can."

"I _can_ do it," Sarah smiled back weakly, as sleep finally succeeded in calling her into its warm embrace.


	8. Number 65 Horror

**A/N: I don't own Labyrinth at all...**

**I am not good at writing horror, so this is my take on the theme. Hopefully, it does not completely disappoint.

* * *

**Hoggle had truly enjoyed touring his home country with Sarah, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. It had been decades since he had been able to walk the familiar streets and go spelunking in the numerous caverns underneath the dwarven kingdom. To have his best friends along on the adventure definitely sweetened the deal, and he still was marveling at Sarah's ability to convince her possessive husband that it was a necessary balm on her sanity to get away for a while.

Actually, he had a feeling big, green eyes and a subtle, manipulative nature had a lot to do with Jareth's final unwilling consent. Hoggle was not complaining.

The crotchety dwarf had listened in astonishment to Sarah's long, exhaustive list of tasks and warnings she had spelled out for the Goblin King. He had never seen Jareth's face change so many colors in such a short time – the ancient Fae was well known for his steely control over emotions and feelings. Somehow, in the brief period of time since Sarah had returned to marry her villainous soul mate, she had managed to break down every one of his defense mechanisms. And she did it with a heart-wrenching smile on her face that made it impossible for the king to stay disgruntled for any length of time.

Whipped – that's what Jareth was now. Him and the entire kingdom really as Sarah took over the kingdom by storm. Hoggle's first friend had his monarch wrapped around her finger and she did it so subtly that Jareth still remained blissfully ignorant of the change in authority.

It had gotten worse since the birth of their first child and Hoggle took perverse pleasure in watching his liege-lord fumble around blindly in new territory. Jareth "The Rat" Goblin King had never seemed so harmless to the cowardly dwarf before and he relished the new-found freedom from fear.

That is, until they returned from their Dwarf Kingdom tour. Suddenly Hoggle knew a horror he had never before experienced.

It started with a sort of choking gasp from Sarah as they entered the throne room after three weeks of being pampered and refreshed. Didymus and Ludo had already said their good-byes, so it was just the Goblin Queen and Hoggle making their way into the castle.

"Oh by all that is holy!" Sarah screeched in a pitch not often heard by the more sensitive denizens of the Underground – Hoggle included. "_JARETH_!"

Hoggle had never heard his lovely friend quite so enraged as she bellowed her husband's name. Her face was a picture to see since even her worst tempers had not left her quite that shade of magenta before. The fire in her eyes was almost literally sparking in every direction as she swept her gaze around the room. Hoggle's jaw dropped as he finally became aware of the reason behind her sudden rage.

"_GOBLIN KING!_" She yelled once more and if it had not been quite so serious a situation, Hoggle would have laughed with delight. As it was, he stared in wide-eyed horror at the mass destruction around the room.

_Was that a fire in the wished-away play-pen_?

"Sarah! Light of my life. Beloved enemy. Precious," A familiar voice drawled slowly as the Goblin King regally stepped into the throne room from the side entrance opposite the door to the Escher Room. "I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

"Plans changed. What the hell happened here?" Sarah curtly replied and Hoggle noticed the wary look in Jareth's eyes as he flinched back from her cold tones. Fire and ice – that was Sarah at the moment.

"Language please, precious. You'll wake Saoirse and Nola just laid her down for her nap," The dwarf could tell Jareth was holding onto control by a thread, if the sudden pallor in his cheeks indicated anything. Hoggle fought back the urge to run in favor of his morbid curiosity to see the results of the fallout.

"I really could care less if she wakes from her nap at this point, _dear_," Sarah gritted through her teeth and stared daggers at her husband. "Tell me what happened here."

"I thought you didn't like horror stories Sarah," Jareth prevaricated, stalling for time. A chicken ran over his booted foot just then followed by two goblins, a rat, and numerous pixies. Hoggle could tell Sarah was trying desperately not to scream or cry – he couldn't quite tell which.

Excrement covered the floor along with shattered porcelain vases, torn tapestries – and was that Hoggle's favorite vest lying in tatters in the playpen? It was half burnt and a smell of rotting refuse cloyed in his nostrils. It was nearly as bad as the Bog and it was enough to make Hoggle was to gag.

"You are a magical King, Jareth. Are you telling me that this happened and you were powerless to stop it or reverse the effects?" Hoggle stepped away from Sarah as he began to feel her tremors. Her magic was still in training and she had good control over it as long as she was not provoked to extreme emotions. An explosion at this point was almost inevitable and he was not going to be caught in the aftermath.

"You know perfectly well what happens when wishers are running the Labyrinth Sarah," Jareth explained patiently, a hint of degradation in his tone. "I have no control over their imaginations while they are running and this is what she chose to dream about."

"The fire in the playpen? Am I to understand that she imagined her wish-away to be playing with dangerous flames in a pit of filth? I just got this castle back to its pristine origins Jareth. Please tell me this is not permanent."

"Funny you mentioned that fire dearest. Actually that was the wish-away's dream. And you know the enchantment wears off once the runner is done," Jareth smiled sheepishly.

His wife's perfectionist tendencies had been a pleasant strength that the king and his denizens enjoyed immensely – especially in the beginning. The kingdom had never looked more beautiful or impressive before Sarah got her organizational and decorative skills into the very walls. The Labyrinth nearly purred the first time the Goblin Queen remodeled a rather scrubby section of its paths. And guests from other kingdoms had come to appreciate that the Goblin kingdom was actually not the horrifying travesty that it had been reputed to be for centuries.

"If that is the case, may I ask where the wished-away child is? I thought they could only leave the throne room after the runner won or lost," Hoggle noted the shifty glance that Jareth quickly masked behind cool indifference.

"Ah, a minor rule that I bent this one time due in large part to the face that I had to minimize some of the damage – or at least contain it."

"Meaning?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, causing Jareth to shuffle his feet in discomfort.

"You know that humans are not the only ones to wish away their children right?" He began and Sarah nodded her head once. Her foot was tapping on the stone floor and she had crossed her arms impatiently. "Well it just so happens that this being has a rather interesting imagination and can definitely wreak more havoc than even you did on your run my dear."

Sarah growled at the subtle jab. Jareth had forgiven her for her destructive habits as a petulant teenager, but every once in a while he would tease her about it. Sparks flew from Sarah's hands as she clenched her fists and tried to breathe back into control. Hoggle could not look away from the unfolding drama – like a deer in headlights, he was caught.

"What creature could possibly imagine such squalor and filth? And why would an infant imagine fire as a companion in the playpen?" Jareth winced again as her voice raised a couple of octaves and decibels.

"Fire dragons precious."

Sarah took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Fire dragons were known for their destructive tendencies and to have one running the Labyrinth was definitely a disturbing concept. "Where is the wished-away now then?"

"Sleeping under the influence of a calming draught. This fire is actually mild compared to what he had conjured earlier," Jareth tried to placate her.

"And the runner? How much time left?" Hoggle backed into the wall as a look akin to fear covered Jareth's normally stoic face.

"Twelve hours and fifteen minutes," The dwarf's eyes bugged out of his sockets as Sarah suddenly took on a rather menacing glow.

"_SHE JUST STARTED?_" She shrieked and Hoggle swore the very Labyrinth was trembling under the wrath of its mistress.

"It won't be that bad. I have conferred with the High King and he is allowing me to take some precautions…"

"If there is one ounce of permanent damage done to our kingdom Jareth, so help me, I will become a holy terror in the Dragon Kingdom until restitution is made. And…_you_ will not be sharing my bed for many centuries before I forgive you," The sudden intensity of her voice was more perturbing now that it was deadly calm and of a lower volume. Jareth paled even more as he noted the seriousness of the situation.

"I am sure it won't come to that precious," Her husband moved quickly to try to embrace her, but Sarah backed away with a murderous look in her eyes.

"One bloody stone out of place Jareth. This Kingdom had better be completely restored or heads will roll," She crackled with energy as she swept regally out of the throne room and into the hallway that led to the family wing.

The tension was thick enough to cut as Jareth collapsed into his throne with a groan of despair. Hoggle, emboldened by the recent events attempted to lighten the mood.

"It's good to be home your Majesty?" He said in a kind of questioning tone. Instantly, he regretted speaking up.

The next thing he became aware of after the death-dealing stare Jareth had given him was the sickly, cloying stench of a horrifyingly familiar part of the Labyrinth. The air filled with a menacing voice as Jareth projected from the throne room.

"If Sarah refuses me for the next few hundred years Hedgewart, you will become a permanent citizen of the bog," He growled loud enough to set Hoggle's ears to ringing.

Hoggle, suspended as he was by nothing but air over the putrid Bog, was too frightened to even correct the King for saying the wrong name.

Suddenly the thought of living in the Goblin Kingdom for any further length of time sounded like a horror movie waiting to happen.

"Why didn't I stay in the Dwarf Kingdom?" Hoggle moaned his misfortune as he contemplated the awful turn his life had taken.


	9. Number 90 Triangle

**A/N: Nope...still don't own the Labyrinth or its characters...**

**Don't ask where this morbid story came from. I am pregnant, hormonal, our house closing is taking forever, another story is just not forming its last chapters for me, and it has been raining for several days straight...makes me downright weepy and by all that's dreary and miserable, you all are going to be weepy with me! :)

* * *

**They flanked her as she walked the long, lonely road towards his final destination. Pillars of strength and friendship during a time of great suffering. All who watched the strange group found solace and comfort in knowing that at the very last, she had a strong system of support. Not one person turned up their nose at the motley bunch, knowing that she needed them more than ever before.

It had been many years since _anyone _had questioned the trio's place in the Queen's life. At the beginning, many of the courtiers had sneered at the strange collection of creatures who were so evidently preferred company for the Aboveground wife of their king. There was no noble blood in them that the aristocracies were convinced she _should_ be surrounding herself with – namely themselves. Honestly, they nearly scorned their Queen for her unsuitable preferences. Until the King made it _very _clear where their loyalties needed to be placed.

So the three friends stayed, buffering the human-turned-immortal woman from the gossip and disdain of the Fae nobility. They were her source of strength when her husband was away on business or when life brought several trials during the early years of her transition to the Underground. They were beside her as her first two children were stillborn and the court blamed her for her _human_ genes.

When the heir to the throne was finally born, the trio proudly took the honor of being the new infant's guardians – aka babysitters, playmates, and partners in trouble. They rejoiced with the King and their Queen as two more children joined the Royal family.

Finally, the court came to a grudging acceptance of the Queen's first friends as their heroic efforts saved the entire Family from several assassination attempts – all while the nobles looked away in blissful ignorance.

They gained the respect of the entire Underground though, when the Queen lost her eternal husband to a bitter war that had lasted for over three hundred years.

The king was supposed to live forever. But iron could kill a Fae, even one as powerful as Jareth the Goblin King and heir to the High Throne of Oberon. Nothing could be done by the time they found the assassin with his own dagger protruding from his back. Apparently, Jareth was able to wrestle it away in time to save the rest of his family, but he had already been mortally wounded.

The entire Underground mourned with their Queen and her family – her three companions included in the family circle. No one protested their place in her life anymore.

The trio flanked her as they came to a stop beside the majestic graveside. It really was everything that Jareth had been in life. Sarah had never imagined comparing a barren piece of earth to her husband, but then again, she had never foreseen losing him to the morbid earth either.

Silence reigned as she paid her final respects to the man she had loved with every fiber of her being. No one except the three loyal companions – loyal since her first steps in the Labyrinth – saw the one glistening tear that traced a path down her face and fell onto the open, marble sarcophagus.

Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus watched her, comforting her as her legs gave out in a graceful swoon and she knelt on the cold, hard ground with her hands covering her emerald eyes. They assisted her to her feet after what seemed like hours, helping her to move and place a kiss on her husband's cold lips. Like noiseless sentinels, they guarded their beloved Queen until she turned to walk away.

Only they saw the smile of gratitude she gave them as they led her to her room, admonishing her to eat and sleep before the ceremony the next morning.

Only the three friends saw the smile of peace on her face as she slowly faded and breathed her last, determined to follow her soul mate to the afterlife.

Only they stayed by her graveside, long after everyone else had gone. Forevermore would they guard their beloved Queen, three friends and companions watching over her even in death.


	10. Number 81 Pen and Paper

**A/N: I actually really loved this one, even if I don't own any of the characters beside Rachel. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**

_Tap, tap, tap…_

_Tap, tap, tap…_

_Tap, tap…_

"Enough! Please Sarah," The weary voice sounded muffled and more than slightly exasperated by the incessant noise emanating from the innocuous piece of ink-filled plastic. "I have to be up in three hours and if I hear one more peep sounding from your side of the room, I won't be responsible for the murder that will occur this night."

"I am so sorry Rae," Sarah's voice was filled with regretful embarrassment and she dropped the offending pen onto her desk with a heart wrenching sigh. Suddenly, the exhaustion that had brought Rachel almost to the brink of the dream world fell away and she sat up straight in bed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked, her voice no longer filled with sleep. Being roommates with Sarah had not been a pleasant prospect at first given the wild rumors surrounding the young, fantasy-driven student. However, after the first week of experiencing the friendly – if slightly dreamy – girl, Rae knew the rumors were unfounded. She still wondered where they had started – an old, bitter ex perhaps? – but Sarah was the perfect roommate. And she normally did not spend all night brooding over a blank piece of paper on her desk, which instantly raised the older girl's concern.

"If someone offered you their entire world, would you accept it? I mean, if they handed your dreams to you in a crystal ball and promised to be your slave for eternity, would you say yes?" Sarah's green eyes were filled with unnamed emotions and Rae swore there was the trace of diamond tears glittering around the edges, just waiting to fall.

"I am not sure I understand the question," She started slowly, confusion making her features contort into lines of worry.

"If the cost was only to give up the freedom of another, would you accept what was offered?" Sarah reiterated, expounding on her previous statement in a way that could only increase Rachel's already confused state.

"Do I love the one who is offering me everything?" Rachel asked.

"Irrevocably," The word was just a sigh that Rachel had to strain to hear. As predicted, a glittering drop of salt water flowed down Sarah's flawless face and her roommate wondered – not for the first time – if the ebony haired girl had some trace of fairy or goddess in her blood.

"Does he love me in return?" She got the feeling the questions posed this night were not hypothetical.

"Undisclosed," Again, the word was just a whisper on the still air of their cramped dorm room.

"He offered my dreams right? Would that include dreams regarding the freedom of the one who was at stake?" Rachel tried to think logically, hoping that her speech was not garbled with sleep. "That seems pretty much like love to me."

"Oh gods," Sarah gasped, a trembling hand reaching up to cover her mouth as a choked sob escaped. "It wasn't ever what it seemed was it? Not even _that_ part."

"Sarah, I am so confused and disoriented right now. Are you okay or do I need to call a counselor in tonight?" Rachel moved to disentangle herself from the bedcovers so she could offer some comfort to the now weeping girl on the other side of the room.

"No please," Sarah stopped her with a wave of her hand. If it had not come from a distraught bundle of nerves, Rachel would have sworn that she was being regally dismissed – like a queen would dismiss a troublesome courtier for speaking out of turn.

With a sudden, determined spark in her eyes, Sarah turned back to the paper and began scribbling furiously. The previously offensive pen was gripped furiously in her long, slender fingers as Rachel watched in amazement. After a few more moments, Rachel slipped back under her covers and turned her face to the wall. Closing her eyes and preparing to go back to sleep, her ears picked up on the pause of the pen.

"Thank you Rae," Sarah whispered quietly. She didn't acknowledge that she had heard, but she was glad to have been of assistance. Never before had Rachel seen such a tortured soul behind someone's eyes.

* * *

In the morning, the paper was gone with all of its mysterious words. Rachel wondered about it as Sarah slept through her morning preparations for the early chemistry class from hell. Lucky Williams didn't have any classes until ten and while Rachel wanted to bitterly resent the girl for keeping her up most of the night, one look at the finally peaceful face of her roommate erased all possibilities for anger.

She was just getting back to the dorm room after class when the sound of an unfamiliar – and definitely masculine – voice filtered through the slightly opened door. Curious as a cat, Rachel tiptoed closer and peered through the crack as she tried to keep her breathing from giving her away.

"Now you understand Precious? After all these years?" The soothing voice was raw in its sensuality and hopeful tones. Rachel could just make out a tall form with his back turned to the door. Platinum and gold hair styled like an eighties rocker seemed to shine with its own light source and even from the back, the man looked well-built and – for lack of a better word – completely otherworldly.

"Can you blame a fifteen year old, naïve girl for not seeing what might have been obvious to one twice her age and experience? I was too young to stay then Jareth," Sarah's voice was clear and held the hint of a challenge. "Would you truly have kept me with you all those years ago?"

"I would have waited until you had grown up a little Sarah-mine," Such tenderness nearly brought Rachel to tears as she watched his arm flash up to gently caress her roommate's flushed cheek. "Contrary to popular opinion, I am not the lecherous, debauched Fae that many of your fairy stories seem to portray. I have waited for many lifetimes for the other half of my soul, Beloved. I would not have destroyed your innocence even as the villain from your overactive imagination."

"Forgive me for destroying you?" Sarah asked softly, her hand coming up to keep his in place. He sighed and Rachel nearly gave away her hiding spot with a whimper. These two were beautiful. She could see why Sarah was so upset for the mistake she had made in their previous relationship.

"Forgive me for resenting you for your youthful naiveté? I would have come so much sooner had I not been full of bitter pride dearest," Jareth returned and Sarah's response was masked by the sudden melding of their bodies together.

Feeling like a voyeur for intruding on such an intimate scene, Rachel quietly walked away determining to return once she imagined the coast cleared. She really wanted a heart-to-heart chat with her roommate, but more than anything, she would love to meet the man who had offered her the world only to be turned down. Rachel had a feeling he would not be rejected a second time.

She returned an hour later, hoping to have given the lovers enough time to compose themselves. Surprisingly, the room was completely empty save for a glittery substance that coated everything and her own belongings. Sarah's side of the room was bare of anything that marked the dorm as a double occupancy. The only thing left was a single sheet of paper on the shared desk and one rather harmlessly familiar pen.

Curious, Rachel wandered closer to the desk, peering down at the paper in the hopes of discovering a reason for the sudden, complete departure of the younger girl. Her name was written at the top of the paper in the flourishing script that she had come to recognize as distinctly Sarah's. No one saw the widening of her eyes as she read what appeared to be a letter addressed to her from her now former roommate.

_Rae ~_

_You were right of course. If only I had seen sooner what was right in front of me; but I cannot turn back the hands of time although Jareth would love to grant that particular wish of mine. There is so much I wish I could tell you, but you will have to settle for a grateful goodbye. You will never see me after this and if his little trick worked, you will probably never remember me either. The human mind is an amazing thing though, so if you do happen to remember and you need me for anything at all…please do not hesitate to call my name. I will be there when you do._

_Thank you for making me realize what I had missed so dreadfully. I only hope that you will be richly rewarded for bringing me back the love of my life. _

_Do not worry. There will be no inquiries into my whereabouts; like I said, you most likely will not remember this after you finish writing. I just felt like I had to leave you with something regardless of the future._

_I am happy and well in the arms of my lover. Think of me fondly before you put this letter down._

_Sincerely,_

_Sarah Williams

* * *

_

Rachel absently grasped the pen in her hand, grateful to have a writing implement so handy. She had gotten the number of that cute boy in Chemistry finally and needed to record it before she forgot it. Surprisingly, there was a blank sheet of paper on her desk that she must have left there last night before bed. She gave a squeal of triumph as the number was written down next to the name of the man she hoped would be a long-term relationship. Life was looking good this morning even if she _had_ stayed up too late writing that crazy English assignment on the Labyrinth story.


	11. Number 21 Vacation

**A/N: Will unfortunately not be claiming ownership of the Labyrinth this time around. Seriously, this is a torturous experience for me to make these disclaimers.

* * *

**

The King of the Goblins had finally taken a much needed vacation from all of the child-stealing, goblin-kicking, and chicken-throwing. His father practically forced him out the castle gates, promising to keep watch out for the Goblin kingdom. Jareth shuddered to think about his mother getting her clean-freak hands on his castle, but they had really not given him much of a choice.

So here he was on a tropical island somewhere in the Caribbean, actually surprised to find he was enjoying the rather abrupt holiday. A chilled pint of dark, frothy ale was in his hand and he was sunning his rather pale, but well-formed body beneath a brilliant, cloudless sky. Several plates of various, delectable finger foods were half eaten at his side and he smiled contentedly behind expensive sunglasses.

Life was good.

"You're him aren't you?" A small voice sounded from somewhere just past his right shoulder and he started. With a glance in the direction of the intrusion, his eyes widened before he managed to clamp down on his emotions. This couldn't be happening – not here, not now. "You're the Goblin King that sang that song my sister constantly hums aren't you?"

"I really have no idea what you are talking about," Jareth bluffed, although part of him was confused.

Firstly, the glamour hiding his ethereal features should have masked him from curious wish-aways that might happen to pop up randomly while he was aboveground – not that there were many wish-aways who would be in the Above anyway. Actually come to think about it, there was really only one wish-away who had not only made it back to his own world.

And secondly, the enigmatic King of the Goblins really _WAS_ confused as to why this particular wish-away's sister would even want to hum anything he had sung to her nearly nine years ago. As Jareth recalled, she was very adamant in her rejection of his offers.

Before the young child had any chance to speak further, the aforementioned haunter of his every dream and nightmare approached with a disapproving frown firmly set on her beautiful face. Jareth nearly melted in the heat that had nothing to do with the tropical sun and everything to do with the fact that he was once again in the presence of his greatest blessing and most hellish curse.

"Toby Williams!" By the gods, her voice sent his heart into a nearly fatal rhythm and it took every ounce of his willpower and ancient control to maintain the expressionless composure. "Would you leave that poor man alone? We do not walk up to every stranger and start conversations with them. Especially not one of the Fae royalty."

That did it. His composure completely faded and he had to clench his fists to keep from ripping the sunglasses off right then and revealing himself in full. He already felt exposed enough with the loose-fitting breeches and gaping white shirt. It shocked him to know that even without the tell-tale medallion, the Champion of the Labyrinth could still see beneath the glamour and figure out who and what he was.

"Forgive me your majesty," Sarah Williams – aka beloved archenemy and thief of his heart – apologized with a formal curtsey. Putting his drink down before he could drop it in shock, he wondered where on earth she had learned the ways of the Fae High Court. "My brother is rather impulsive and we will not intrude on your time any longer."

"But Sarah, that's…"Toby anxiously tugged on her hand in an effort to get her attention. Jareth winced, not sure he wanted her to know anything more about his identity.

"That's enough Toby," Sarah interrupted and she smiled apologetically in Jareth's direction, once more giving him heart palpitations. By the gods, she was so beautiful. "Excuse us please highness."

"It was no trouble," Jareth finally spoke up, smoothly standing with a grace that only the Fae could possess. "I have a fondness for children and Sir Toby is a charming child as always."

They had turned to walk away, with Toby being practically dragged along when Sarah froze at his rather intentional wording. He figured if he was going to hell, he might as well make it a spectacular departure.

"I was trying to tell you that Sarah," Toby was frustrated with being ignored and he took advantage of his sister's unmoving state. "It's the King that sang that song to you. Remember the story you used to tell me?"

"I remember Toby," Sarah whispered breathily, not turning to face Jareth again no matter how hard Toby tugged on her arm. Whether it was from fear or anger or some other emotion, Jareth did not know. But she was trembling and it took every ounce of his control to refrain from sweeping her into his arms with a passionate intent.

"You should talk to him Sarah," Her brother continued and he dropped her arm in order to stand facing her. "I think he still loves you."

"Oh Toby," Sarah choked out, spinning around to face the equally shocked Goblin King. Her face was crimson, but she forced her eyes to remain focused on his. Toby, satisfied with a job well done, ran off to find his parents and stall them. His absence was unnoticed by the two statues who faced one another with trepidation and a million other emotions that neither one could truly name.

It was only minutes, but it felt like hours before one of them opened their mouth to speak.

"Hello Sarah," Jareth finally managed, his heart constricting painfully in his chest as her cheeks deepened their shade of red in a way that enhanced every beautiful feature of her face. Her emerald eyes sparked and darkened and she sucked in a gasp of air as if she had not taken a breath for an eternity.

"Hello Goblin King," She replied formally and he winced. A curse and blessing she would always be – able to kill him and breathe life back into him with only her words.

"Please Sarah. We are equals, you and I. Formality was banished the moment you conquered the Labyrinth with your words. Call me by name," He really tried to keep the combination of bitterness and sensuality out of his voice, but he was Fae for goodness sake. It was Sarah's turn to wince at the tone in his voice.

"Why are you glamoured?" Sarah asked curiously, changing the subject while she tried to compose herself. She was once more in the presence of the man who had haunted her every fantasy for nine years. No human man would ever compare to the man of her dreams.

"As you can see, this beach is not as secluded as advertised," He smiled and tried to make it as friendly and welcoming a smile as possible. Mischief ran in his blood, so it was more of a smirk than anything else but he managed to tone it down – just a little bit. "I always glamour in the Above unless answering the call of a wisher; or am in my familiar form."

"Why can Toby and I see through it?" Her next question had him equally puzzled because he had made certain to spell them when they were returned to their home nine years previously. They should have both had their ability to See removed when the Game was finished.

"My best guess would be that you both are Fae-touched and immune to any spells I might invoke to make my true self invisible to you. I tried to remove any trace of the Underground from your Sight, but you always did manage to defy every expectation I had of you Sarah," He replied honestly, surprised that she was sticking around long enough to even discuss this. "I should have suspected that once you managed to call your Labyrinth friends to you even after. Toby must have more of your influence than I imagined."

"Was it true?" Sarah did not need to clarify for Jareth to know exactly what she was asking.

"If it was?" He retorted arrogantly, his pride rankling and causing him to answer more sharply than he intended.

Being a King for centuries had hardened him a bit and he was hurt still by her rejection even knowing that her youth and loyalty to her family was a noble enough cause. She had been too young to fully grasp what he offered and she had thought Toby's life was at stake to top it off. He had not been exactly forthcoming with a contrary opinion – it really was his own fault.

"What would an ancient and powerful Fae king ever see in a spoiled brat of a girl who wished away her own brother?" She questioned him sadly. "In my world, fairy stories are just that and anyone who thinks otherwise is dreaming. I was no princess and you have always had power over me."

If he could not still hear his heart beating – sporadically and painfully even so – he would have thought himself on the edge of death. As it was, his legs suddenly lost the ability to hold him up and he collapsed onto his chair with a choked gasp.

"Sarah, precious, you have no idea the power you have just given me," He said when he finally could catch a breath. "Take it back before you regret your words."

"What's said is said. Isn't that true?" Sarah replied with a tone bordering on haughty sarcasm. He would have kissed her if he had the ability to stand. As it was, he chuckled weakly, feeling the bond that had begun to form as soon as she had retracted her words from nine years ago. "Besides, it would be a lie for me to say it again. You never answered my first question though – was it true?"

"Always."

"Why?" He glanced up at her in disbelief before she fell to her knees on the ground in front of him. Her eyes – her beautiful emerald eyes – were sparkling with passion and beauty. How could she not see what he saw in her?

"I would show you exactly why, but it will take an eternity precious," He realized his hands were trembling with barely controlled passion as he reached up to cup her face. "Perhaps I could give you just a taste?"

With that, he gently guided her lips to his and tasted his beloved enemy for the first time – at least the first time outside of his dreams and nightmares.

None of them had done her justice.

She not only accepted his kiss, but with a moan she propelled herself into his arms, reciprocating as fiercely and passionately as he had always hoped she would. Lost in a whirlwind of sensations, they neither of them could figure out where one ended and the other began.

Sarah, for her own part, had never experienced something so powerful and compelling. As all human men had found her unresponsive to their advances, she was rather untried in even the simplest of intimacies. Jareth could sense her innocence and yet the fire she showed in their first kiss masked whatever nervous incompetence she might have shown.

That and he was an excellent teacher and an even better leader.

A clearing throat was the only thing that could have separated them at that point. And it did – rather abruptly as a matter of fact.

"Sarah, would you please explain why you are lip-locked with a complete stranger on a family vacation?" The gruff voice of her father caused her to flush again, and Jareth moved closer to prevent her from bolting in embarrassment. She _was_ a runner after all.

"He's not a stranger dad," Toby's voice piped up and Jareth had never been happier to see the little rascal. "That's the Goblin King."

Maybe not so happy actually.

"Goblin King?" Robert Williams asked incredulously, his disbelieving eyes turning to accuse his daughter. "What stories are you telling Toby now?"

"It's true Williams," Jareth's voice suddenly took on the authoritative air of a true King as he stood once more to face the man who would one day – hopefully soon – become his father-in-law. "If you would like, I can demonstrate."

"Demonstrate?" The patriarch of the family looked slightly dazed as a crystal managed to appear in the Goblin King's palm. With a flick of his wrist, the glittering orb floated midair and burst, scattering glitter and flower petals everywhere.

Sarah giggled, partially from nerves and partially from the gesture. She had never imagined the proud King of the Goblins to resort to magic tricks as a way of convincing her father of his intentions. Her giggle turned into a gasp as Jareth wrapped his free hand around hers and pulled her closer to his side.

"Will that suffice sir? I am capable of much more, but I do not wish to frighten the man I hope will allow me to court his daughter," Jareth smirked as Sarah watched the glamour fall away for even Robert's eyes. Okay – maybe not frighten _too_ much. He could not resist watching the widening of a mortal's eyes as they discovered his true form for the first time. It was always the same, but it never ceased to thrill him.

"Uh…" Toby giggled, adding his boyish peals to Sarah's as the two men faced each other silently. Sarah did not have long to wonder what her father would do though. "Would you care to meet my wife?"

* * *

As vacations went, Jareth had experienced far worse. And he had never come away with quite the priceless souvenir before either. His father was very smug and knowing when the Goblin King announced his intention to bring home a bride within the year.

Karen, Sarah's step-mother, heartily approved of Jareth and his mother quickly became her best friend when she saw her perfectionist hand around the castle.


	12. Number 27 Foreign

**A/N: Okay, I think I was on something for this story...I don't think it really had anything to do with the prompt either, but I was in a definite crazy mood. Hope it meets expectations.**

**I do not own the Labyrinth sadly...

* * *

**"So let me get this straight," The older woman asked with a dubious expression on her face. She somehow managed to maintain her seductive air along with the confusion. It was not attractive at all, although it might have worked on someone else. "You aren't from around here and you aren't _technically_ from the European countries; but somehow, you have a British accent, you look like a punk rocker from the eighties, and you have a fondness for flying?"

"That would be correct. Well, minus the punk rocker bit," His smooth voice carried a tiny bit of irritation at the distasteful term she had used. After all, her daughter was the one to imagine him this way. It wasn't his fault that Sarah liked glitter, tight pants, and a mullet that actually seemed to be the only mullet in history to actually look good.

He actually really liked her imagination – something that he assumed she had not inherited from her mother's side of the family.

"And you met Sarah where?" Linda Williams asked as she clicked her garishly manicured nails on the table in Sarah's tiny kitchen/dining room combination. Jareth had begged her to let him provide her living space for the duration of her college education, but Sarah adamantly refused his help.

"_I don't care if some mystical Fae bond married us in a twisted ceremony during a hallucinogenic peach dream. I am finishing up my education on my terms and in the normal, starving college kid way. And consummation will definitely be waiting until I can make sure that a baby won't be screwing up my goals right now."_

He shuddered at the memory, both loving and hating the fiery independence that his mortal bride wielded like the dangerous iron weapons used only in the direst battles in the Underground. Why the gods had not found him a more complacent, obedient woman to contend with for eternity, he would never know. Not that he would trade his beloved for anything.

It would just be nice to get through major life decisions without a consistent battle of wills.

"In the park near her childhood home. She was reciting lines from a lovely play written by an author from my own country and I was completely intrigued," Jareth explained for perhaps the fifth time that day. He was pretty certain Linda William's mind was not on her daughter's welfare. She was fishing and it was for her own personal satisfaction if the hooded look in her eyes said anything. Jareth wondered if human men actually found that attractive.

This interview was getting to be rather tedious and Sarah was going to pay deliciously for leaving him alone with her actress mother. The woman was the spitting image of her daughter – disregarding a nose job and the seventeen year difference in age – but her intelligence levels were grossly lacking. He assumed the career choice had more to do with looks than brains.

Oh yes, his beautiful bride was going to spend eternity indebted to him for this complete travesty.

"So she was only fifteen when you fell in love with her? How old are you Mr. King?" The shrewd look in Linda William's eyes through Jareth off for a moment before he collected himself. Maybe she was not _completely_ dimwitted.

"I was fascinated by her then, but I did not fall in love with her until we met again at the university. She was of age at that point and much more mature than the child I had seen briefly years before," He was emphasizing certain phrases to make certain that Linda did not start suspecting him of perversion.

So he twisted the truth just a little bit; honestly, these human laws really grated on his nerves. They knew nothing of fate and destiny or anything else that defied age and reason. Their version of soul mates was justified and romanticized as long as the souls were the same age group and their love didn't suddenly dry up when the next _soul mate_ came along. True love was but a momentary passing emotion instead of an eternal commitment.

And humans thought they were so superior. It was a wonder women like Sarah still existed on this magicless plain. Especially with the genetics and examples she was given.

"So what _are_ your intentions for my daughter?" Linda asked with a superior air, her nose job pointing straight up with a haughty disdain that was largely faked.

He had seen the contemplative look in the woman's eyes when she walked through the door. Jareth was an interesting piece of meat and she was the raging carnivore. Perhaps her disdain was directed towards _other_ things – namely that Sarah managed to hook a prime target that was closer to her mother's age than her own.

At least that was what Linda was thinking – Jareth appreciated having his Fae insight sometimes. Humans were normally so easy to read.

Sarah was definitely an exception.

"Once she is done with her schooling, I fully intend to make good on our marriage vows and whisk her away to my country for good."

He took great satisfaction in deflating this woman's rather obvious intentions.

"You are married? Why didn't Sarah tell me before this?" She practically shrieked and Jareth's sensitive ears fought to overcome the pain at her heightened pitch.

"Namely because I intended to actually plan a _real_ ceremony before I told you I was married," The voice of Jareth's child-bride (at least by Fae standards) was biting and promised a foreboding – and brief – future for her errant husband. "His country's _traditions_ are arcane and sadly lacking in ceremony mother."

"Now Sarah, just because we have different cultures does not make yours superior," Jareth retorted with a mischievous smirk. As much as she protested the beginnings of their relationship, Sarah was far from objecting to its continuation. And if she had seen her mother's thinly veiled interest in Jareth, she might have come in with claws directed towards The Linda Williams.

"Mother, it was great having you here for the afternoon to keep my husband company. I will explain more at a later date, but for now Jareth and I have some discussing to do," With several muffled protests and questions on Linda's part, Sarah managed to get rid of her mother with a few deft pushes. Jareth was rather impressed.

He was also shocked to find that as soon as Linda Williams had been shoved out the door, his lips were viciously attacked with a soft, small mouth that had – up until that very day – refused to touch his. Honestly, her determination was legendary.

And apparently it was now focused on ravishing him senseless.

When he could finally breathe and think at the same time again, he glanced at the beauty currently wrapped as close to his body as she could get. Very satisfied by the most recent events, he was contemplating forgiving her debt.

"Not that I am complaining one bit Precious, but may I ask why all of your previous inhibitions were completely destroyed so suddenly?" He asked her curiously as she turned sleep-filled eyes towards his face.

"I decided that I was actually wasting time on formalities when I could be enjoying the benefits of being married," She explained and he fought the urge to roll his eyes in exasperated fondness. "Besides, I only have one more semester till I graduate and you have already made it clear I had no choice but to join you in the Labyrinth. Stubborn denial of my own needs seems pointless in light of forever."

"Nope," He replied contentedly, leaning back and taking her more firmly into his embrace. She practically purred in response and it did interesting things to his skin when he felt the vibrations. "I am not complaining one bit about this change. But you, Sarah Williams, are completely foreign to me."

"That's an understatement Jareth," She chuckled, turning her face to brush kisses along his collar bone.

"It does not make it any less true," He conceded to her ministrations with a sigh. Just as he was getting ready to return the favor from earlier, she sat up straight in bed nearly clipping his chin in her haste. Her green eyes blazed with life and he wondered briefly if he should be intimidated.

"You are _MINE_ Jareth and no hussy of a biological excuse for a mother is going to take you away from me," His eyes widened in shocked contemplation. She _had_ seen Linda William's attempts at seduction then. Interesting…

As she attacked his mouth with her own again, Jareth grinned.

Sarah had more than repaid her debt to him for subjecting him to her mother for an afternoon. And if Linda Williams received an anonymous basket of hallucinogenic peaches from a benevolent monarch intent on giving her a thank-you gift, his wife was none the wiser.

She wouldn't be seeing her mother except at rare High Court functions anyway; the Troll King with whom Linda Williams was bonded through the _arcane _peach-induced ceremony did not make public appearances that often.

Hey, his benevolence only went so far.


	13. Number 2 Love

**A/N: This was definitely not how I had pictured the prompt in my head, but once I started typing, it just came out in a wave of angst. Wow. This was supposed to be mostly humor/romance. I think the weather and my pregnancy are messing with my head. So sorry if I bring depression and tears...**

**Still do not own the Labyrinth...Such a pity

* * *

**She had already won. Just the mere effort she had expended and the fact that she had reached the castle meant that she had conquered the Game. Toby was home the minute she reached the Escher room – the infant she was chasing up and down the never-ending stairs was an illusion just like the room. The Labyrinth had already deemed her worthy and so had its King.

Sure, the damage she had done to various places in the Underground was upsetting, but she could be taught more efficient methods of solving problems. She was human after all, but she was the only one to ever make it through the Game with time to spare and she had reached the very Heart.

He should have figured that she hadn't quite learned _that_ lesson yet though, as he watched with disappointment and regret. She still took for granted that everything was not as it seemed; it never once hit her that a room of illusion would and could contain an illusion to distract her from the true purpose of the story.

His eyes were hooded and pained; he looked away as she jumped. So she wanted to play out that damned book did she? It was just a story to call her to the Underground. Why could she not have read between the lines? It was too late for him anyway; once she made that leap, they both were bound up in the curse of that stupid book. It had to be played out to the very end.

Her youth and innocence be damned. Could she not see that they were standing in the ruins of his very heart as he pled with her to forget the lines that she had memorized? But she had to be the heroine to the very end.

And somehow, in his pain-wracked mind, he knew he would not have her any other way. But she banished him completely from her presence. Until she retracted those last six words, he could not come to her again. He was bound by the ancient rules of the Game.

Whatever bitter human girl had written that last curse into the book, Jareth wanted to see her destroyed like Sarah had destroyed him. He had given his love _everything_ and she had cursed him to remain apart from her for eternity. For he was a fool to hope that she would realize her mistake in time to rectify it.

He had been a fool from the beginning though so it did not really matter any longer. His soul had already been bound to hers and his love was unrequited – a situation no Fae would ever willingly bear without going completely insane. Their love was as strong as death and as powerful as the burning flames that his own soul would now suffer under unless she called to him. He could not extinguish his love as easily as the human race seemed to be able to do. It was not a fleeting emotion; for even in his anger at her rejection, he would still destroy himself for her sake.

Fate had played a cruel trick on him when it allowed him access to her in his owl form only. He would watch her forever, knowing that she would grow up, find a fleeting human lover, bear another's child, and grow old while he watched the agonizing years roll onward. She would never see him, but he was cursed to stay forever linked to her side. The pull of his love was not cut off just because she had freed herself.

He loved her yes; but hatred was a strong emotion that he found could easily rest in his heart alongside his unrequited love. The only problem was, he did not know who he hated more.


	14. Number 39 Dreams

**A/N: I own absolutely nothing of the Labyrinth (except the DVD)**

**This was a whimsical little one-shot that my tired, hormone-laden brain decided was a good idea to write. I guess it's up to you guys and gals to tell me if it was actually a good idea or not...I am definitely on the fence about my sanity at this point.

* * *

**Sarah had experienced weird dreams in her short lifetime.

Like the one where her dog chased a skeletal cat around a tree, never quite catching the ugly monstrosity. Or the one where her two cousins were in a jungle, riding horses and playing banjos while the monkeys chattered and stole their bananas. Or the one where Karen suddenly became the fairy godmother and granted her every wish, telling her that she shouldn't have to date boys at her age, and Toby could get another babysitter/slave.

That last one definitely made her not want to wake up.

Her favorite one however, was the one where she raced through a Labyrinth to save her brother, meeting strange creatures, learning that nothing was ever as it seemed, life was not fair, and Goblin Kings were the stuff of seductive nightmares that a fifteen year-old girl should definitely not be dreaming about.

As she experienced the ballroom portion – like a dream within a dream – she nearly lost her head over the adult world that she had stumbled carelessly into on a peach-drugged high. It occurred to her later that she had seen many things in that decadent ballroom that she had never once experienced in her rather naïve and somewhat sheltered life. How it got into her dreams was beyond her. At the time she imagined that her subconscious must have been aware of those unmentionable activities either through the limited media she experienced or through a conversation or magazine article she might have partaken of at one point in time.

The dream recurred throughout her high school years and into her second year in college before it started to affect her favorite little man as well.

When Toby started dreaming about goblins and filthy pillow pits and a strangely built throne in which a pale-haired man held him, she began to wonder how much was actually a dream.

On a whim, she called to her friends from the dream, nearly falling out of her vanity seat in shock as the crusty, old dwarf, the valiant fox and his noble canine steed, and a rather large, orange yeti appeared in her room.

After reviving the poor girl using a bottle filled with the Essence of Stench – courtesy of Hoggle – the previously-thought-imaginary friends kindly explained why the whole experience had to be relegated to her dream sense after her run. She was extremely miffed at the fact that contrary to her exclamation at the end of the _dream_, the Goblin King seemed to have a troubling amount of power over her mind.

Irate, Sarah called upon him – much to the chagrin of her newly rediscovered friends – and she was a little less surprised when Jareth actually answered.

Not as surprised as he was to feel the resounding – and painful – crack of her palm against his face followed quickly by the loss of his breath due to her rather abrupt kiss.

Once Didymus had successfully revived the poor, shocked Hoggle and Jareth had semi-recovered from his two surprises, Sarah vehemently declared that since the Goblin King technically had no power over her, that meant he could not meddle with her dreams/reality – or her brother's for that matter. If she wanted to believe in a fairy world and continue her correspondence with its citizens, then by the heavens she _would._ And no pompous, tight-pants wearing, sexy, Fae/god, chauvinistic, magical male was going to stop her.

She would have continued except that her lips were rather preoccupied suddenly by the Goblin King's lips.

Hoggle had to be revived again, but in the end – and with much grumbling about rats and peaches and weird dreams in which the whole world turned upside down on him – he accepted the fact that Sarah and Jareth were somehow destined to be together.

Sarah insisted that Jareth allow her family to realize the truth of the matter instead of relegating her to their dreams as he was wont to do. Although the mixing of two different realities was going to cost him a headache in paperwork and explanations to the court of advisors – for he had been promoted to High King of the Underground in her absence – Jareth was reluctantly willing to give Sarah pretty much whatever she wanted.

After all, he had already reordered time for her once and he had definitely moved the stars among other rather impossible feats – like dream-walking for instance.

And if he finally got the privilege of accessing his _own_ dreams through the acquisition of his stubborn, beautiful, impossible love…well, it was definitely worth the hassle.


	15. Number 88 Pain

**A/N: I do not own and that's all I have to say about that...

* * *

**Jareth was Fae…

Okay, technically he was only half Fae due to his father's disgusting penchant for young mortal girls. Not that Jareth did not love his mother, but in human years she was only fifteen years older than he was – and at least his dad married her. But the truth of the matter was that his strongest – and in his opinion, best – traits were from the Fae blood rushing through his veins.

They gave him great gifts like exceptional healing abilities, wild magic – and lots of it – and keen senses among other things. Oh it could not prevent mortal wounds or iron poisoning; obviously being Fae came with weaknesses.

Not that Jareth was admitting to any…

But he was not usually afflicted with the weaknesses that human mortals suffered from regularly. The common cold for instance. Or broken bones and torn muscles.

So why in all of Hades was he suddenly feeling the excruciating onset of his very first – and hopefully only – migraine headache?

It might have _something_ – just a small thing – to do with the two little brats that Sarah had conned him into helping her babysit for her brother Toby and his wife. Honestly, they were little demons and even his goblins had never given him a headache in all of his countless years.

Jareth had never in his life felt any sort of pain that could possibly compare – Sarah's rejection of him being an exception but only just, and it was more of a heart pain that he could tamp down in order to focus on the business of running his kingdom and waiting for her to come back to him.

He had tried magically removing the pounding agony from his head, but that only seemed to make it ten times worse. The Williams children were screeching banshees with a penchant for beating on his already tender head repeatedly with their toys and games and little fists. He had better luck taming his prize dragons than he did watching Toby's little hellions…

"It's your own fault you know," Sarah remarked unsympathetically after she had finally gotten the brats down for an afternoon nap. Her right hand was held out to him, fist closed around something. "But being the loving, caring wife that I am, I have brought you a gift."

Her cheeky smile was answered with a death glare that lost its potency when he doubled over at the increase in pain. Movement was making him nauseous and his beautiful wife was not making it any better.

"If it is not an instant headache reliever, I will bog you Precious," He managed to grit out without losing _too_ much dignity. Oh who was he kidding? His dignity had fled the moment he had begged for Sarah's hand a second time all those years ago. He never had regained it and this weak human trait he was now experiencing was just the tip of the iceberg.

"I cannot promise instant relief Jareth, which I know must be so difficult for you to deal with since you are so used to having all your Fae needs met, but it's the closest thing this paltry human has got," Sarah replied just as saccharinely sweet as before. Her fist opened up to reveal two capsules filled with an unknown substance. Jareth was instantly suspicious.

"Are you still sore at me for the peach dream dearest? I did not think it warranted poisoning me," He swallowed hard as another wave of nausea hit hard.

"It's not poison darling. It's what we _weak humans_ like to call Tylenol," Her cheekiness was usually a turn on for him, but now it was downright hate-inducing. He really did not understand why she was still angry with him about the human comment he had made when his headache had first made an appearance. And he just really wanted to die… "Take it Jareth; it's not going to kill you. I promise."

Knowing that he would really have no other options at this point, he reluctantly took the capsules and downed them with the cup of cold water that Sarah obligingly held out to him.

"Now I need you to lean back against me," She said as she maneuvered herself into a position behind his hunched figure. The throne was definitely big enough, but Jareth was wondering why she felt it necessary to sit behind him when he really just wanted to close his eyes and lounge until the medication started working. Still, he really did not have much energy to fight her; so he gave in more easily than he normally would have.

Instantly, he was repenting his petty words about weak mortals as his wife's expert hands massaged the pain from his head. Groaning half in agony, half in utter bliss, he began thanking whatever deity was listening for what he had once called his family curse – his father's penchant for humans was definitely a blessing in disguise seeing as how he would not be experiencing the heavenly sensation of a human girl's able fingers if his father had not married a mortal girl himself.

"You are an angel, and I am forever in your debt my beautiful Sarah," Jareth stated firmly as the pain began to dissipate. "I am so glad you are a human being and you are most definitely not weak love."

"You are forgiven Jareth," Sarah softly whispered into his ear, a hint of laughter in her low tone. "Now let me get rid of your headache and we can relax for a little while until the _devil children_ wake up."

Needless to say, Jareth's time-reordering spell worked exceptionally well for an _extended_ time of relaxation with his wife and her miracle hands.

He should not have been surprised to discover that her miracle hands worked on numerous ailments and pains that both Fae and humans seemed to share.


	16. Number 61 Fairy Tale

**A/N: This one did not turn out the way I wanted it to, but I am too pregnant and tired to start again...and actually, I hope this doesn't disqualify me but I wrote this one out of turn...Could not for the life of me figure out a story for the first number I randomly picked, so I wrote for this one instead... :)**

**Anyhow, I had ideas for making this a larger story eventually, but for now it's a glimpse...**

**I do not own Labyrinth - wish the Goblin King would give me the rights to it though...  
**

**

* * *

**

"Oh this is not happening to me…" Sarah Williams – now apparently Sarah King by human legal terms – covered her face with her trembling hands and sank down into a chair. A chair that had been conveniently placed behind her when it was noted that she would need it.

"I am so thankful you didn't say _It's not fair_ as you were so fond of doing in your youthful petulance," A smooth voice answered back with a hint of amusement laced in distress. "However, I must say that it would definitely be more than appropriate given the present circumstances."

Sarah glared at the man who had left her alone for ten years, only to come whirling into her life like a rampaging tornado of destruction. Even if he was not necessarily the actual tornado she still felt an irrational measure of anger at his reappearance. However, on further observation she wondered if he were not just as destroyed by the circumstances that had brought him back to her. He definitely did not look happy to be the bearer of such…_wonderful_…tidings.

"Why is this happening? Why now? Why not when I first ran your Labyrinth? I have a life of my own now and I have long since given up on fairy tales," She winced at the imprudent choice of words as it became his turn to glare at her. To be the Fae King – of not only the world of dreams and wishes but also the entire underground apparently – and relegated to myth was not sitting well with his Royal Highness. "I am sorry Jareth. I know _what's said is said_ and all but can you blame me for my emotional turmoil right now?"

"While belittling to be considered unreal, it is understandable and I accept your apology," Jareth managed a small smile that was supposed to be reassuring, but turned out to be more of a grimace. "As to the why, I could not really tell you other than that you were considered too young by even Fae standards when the Labyrinth sent you home. I have no idea why we both were not made aware of this situation when you actually came of age."

"So you truly did not know about this law or whatever that the Labyrinth insists on following?" She glanced at his eyes suspiciously, looking for any hint of dishonesty or guilt. Strangely enough she found only genuine concern.

"As I already explained, the Goblin Kingdom is not exactly passed down from father to son. It is more of a proving ground for heirs to the other kingdoms Underground. I had only been the King for thirty human years before you came along," At her questioning glance, he sighed. "Around 270 Fae years. However, there is no training or enlightening of the rules when one becomes King of the Goblins. The Labyrinth and all of its nuances are the best kept secret in the Underground. One must learn as one goes so to speak, and if the Labyrinth sees fit to withhold information, she will."

"How _did_ you find out then?" Sarah asked resignedly. It looked like her life was going to hell in a hand basket rather quickly and she intended to know as much as possible before she admitted defeat. Surely the master cheat and king of loopholes could give her something to get out of the mess they were currently in – especially since he did not seem thrilled by the prospect either.

"Let's just say that the Labyrinth is rather forceful about getting what she wants," He winced in remembered discomfort of something that must have been unpleasant. "And when it comes to her Champion, she shouts very loudly."

"I take it neither you nor I have any say in the matter?" She missed the darkening of his eyes as he rapidly composed himself and shook his head.

"For what it's worth, I am sincerely apologetic about having you pulled into the Underground intrigue," His genuine concern touched Sarah and she smiled weakly.

"I wished my brother away, knowing the consequences of embroiling myself in the Fae world. I may have been a selfish, spoiled brat but I knew the stories enough to know better," Jareth's eyebrows raised at the maturity in the young woman's words. Not that he was surprised by her having grown up a little in the ten years since she had run the Labyrinth. He had just expected more conflict from the fiery beauty. "I take it this is not easy for you either. Oh gods, am I screwing up some alliance with another kingdom or something?"

"Nothing that would have been set in stone," Jareth replied honestly. "Negotiations had been in the early stages, but the Labyrinth's wishes supplant any other contracts made in the Underground. I was merely following the designs of the High Throne before she made her objections known."

"So what does that make me then? I mean, isn't there a law against mortal women taking positions of royalty?" Searching for loopholes was definitely silly when in competition with a rather large, sentient maze. Still, she had to try. It wasn't like the thought of going back was all that unpleasant; nor was the thought of being so closely connected to the mystical King who had been the subject of her many fantasies since their first meeting.

Really, it was merely the principle of the thing. Never let it be said that the Labyrinth's only champion would _not_ go down fighting. Judging by the somewhat amused and almost proud expression in his eyes, Jareth was rather impressed by her spunk.

"There is no law against a mortal taking the crown through marriage," He began, sympathy still lingering in his eyes. "It is not necessarily encouraged often, but with the idea that human fertility can continue to strengthen our Fae lines, it _does_ happen."

"So by being magically bonded to you through several different Underground rules, not to mention the Labyrinth's rather forceful wishes, I have now been married in absentia to you ever since I won the Game?" She tried to make sure she wasn't missing anything as her brain wrapped around the idea. "Should I be apologizing for leaving my husband in the lurch that long?"

"I am surprised you are taking this so well," Jareth chuckled at her attempts to lighten the situation. His relief at not having things thrown at him or his ears damaged by her screams showed through. "Yes we have been married for roughly ten years, and no I do not expect an apology."

"I suppose stating that you have no power over me is no longer an option?" She regretted the words once again as he flinched. "Sorry. I tend to be rather insensitive with my humor. How do _you_ feel about this whole thing by the way?"

"While I am not happy that my choice has been taken away from me, I have to say that the situation could be much worse," He held up a hand to stop her protests. "I mean that being married to the Champion of the Labyrinth for eternity is actually not a prospect I dread. I imagine that you and I could get along just fine as long as we are not typecast as villain and heroine."

Sarah listened to his voice, the smooth, velvet tones mesmerizing her as they had ten years previously. Who was she to argue with a man who seemed rather willing to put aside old grudges for an amicable relationship? She wished for one moment that they had more time to form a deeper bond; as a lover of fairy tales, her sense of happily ever after involved true love and romance and moonlight kisses. _What would kissing Jareth be like anyway?_ Still, it might not begin that way, but her hopelessly romantic heart hoped desperately that it might just end that way.

"And as your wife, I am required to hold the offices of Queen, partner, and mother of your children?" Having little Jareths running around might actually be interesting to see…

"Basically, although you will be trained in the more extensive nuances of your roles," He smirked as if reading her thoughts. "The mother part you may rest easy on; I will not force you into an intimate relationship unless you are ready."

"Oh believe me intimacy is the thing that scares me the least," She threw a hand to her mouth to catch the embarrassed gasp that left her lips. Flushed and mortified, she bowed her head to hide her face from the Fae King's piercing gaze.

A soft, gloved touch raised her chin so that she could not escape his gaze. He was amused, but there was something in his eyes that spoke of emotions she was not brave enough to explore.

"What _do _you fear then precious?" He asked, wisely avoiding her bold statement for another time.

"Living forever away from my family here in the Above," She admitted as a tear splashed its way onto the gloved fingers that still cupped her chin.

"You will not be fully separated from them Sarah. Transportation between worlds does not get cut off merely because you are moving to another one. I would not cut your ties to your world, although it will be different especially with your gift of immortality. But it is not impossible. We can even inform your family of the circumstances and work out visitation," He brushed at the second tear that fell with his free hand and examined it as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

Glancing back at her he released her jaw only to cup her face in both hands. So softly and rapidly that she nearly missed it, he bent forward and placed a chaste kiss on her partially opened mouth.

Her eyes were wide as he pulled back, but she did not give him a chance to release her. With another gasp, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him back. He responded, although she could tell there was surprised restraint behind it. That and perhaps a little uncertainty. With a start, she pulled back and tried to apologize silently.

"That was unexpected," The Fae King sighed and cocked his head to one side, curious at her emotional reaction. Seeing her try to hide in shame again, he qualified with a smile. "But it was not unwelcomed Precious."

"I have a question that has been bothering me for ten years," Sarah stated, firmly avoiding the recent events while her eyes were defiantly daring him to bring it up.

"What is that?"

"The whole peach dream and the offer you made me at the end – all the songs you sang and the jealousy towards Hoggle…was that real or just part of the Game? I mean, the book said that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl," She searched his expression for answers as he contemplated. When he finally spoke, it was with hesitation and caution.

"I was jealous that my attempts to sway you would not work, but the friendship of a cowardly gardener seemed to. I was also intrigued by you and the dreams that your peach-drugged mind conjured up; it surprised me greatly that you were able to pull me into your dream as well as making me the object of your search when I was playing the villain in the Game," He paused and took a deep breath. "The words in the book, the music I sang, and my final offer were tailored to meet the fairy tale that you seemed desperate to believe in; however, I was intrigued by what would have happened if you had chosen to accept me."

"So it was just a fairy tale though; the book I mean," She asked hesitantly.

"Yes and no. It was based on nuances of truth from our histories in the Underground, but it was not specifically speaking about you and me."

"Do you think that it could possibly turn into something more now that we have an eternity to be married?" She turned her face away unable to watch his expression.

"Isn't that what a fairy tale is all about Sarah? Living happily ever after?" Jareth smiled at the flash of hope in her eyes.

Maybe it was not love yet, but there _was_ something that could be the basis for a romantic fairy tale love that Sarah always dreamed of. There was just a little dash of reality to make sure that her expectations did not exhaust either of them. And she did tend to have high expectations.

"Well, I don't know how this all works or anything, but I would like a chance to explain to my family exactly why I won't be taking that teaching position they were so happy about."

"Take my hand then, and we will deal with the other things later," Jareth replied as he held out a gloved hand. He watched in delight as she placed her own hand in his, trusting him to not steer her wrong. They may have only had the thirteen hours of history together, but he could already see that their time apart had made all the difference in the world. No longer was he her antagonist. Instead, she accepted her fate with him and believed that he would not let her fall.

Being married to Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth and possibly his heart as well, was not looking to be such a dire situation as he first believed.

It was not love yet, but did not _all_ fairy tales end up that way?


	17. Number 100 Relaxation

**A/N: After the recent birth of our son, I am finally getting my energy and imagination back. I have a bunch of stories that I am working on right now, so these might still come in slowly, but I am hoping to finish before spring gives way to summer! :)**

**I do not own the Labyrinth, but my dreams of its charms have definitely been rather vivid of late...**

**

* * *

**_Ah, this was the life_, Hoggle thought to himself as he lounged outside of the Labyrinth with a cool drink in his hand and a plate of homemade cookies at his left elbow. Not a bloody fairy in sight and his rowdy friends were on another dimwitted quest for…something.

Not that Hoggle was really in a caring mood at the moment. For once in his long career as the Goblin Kingdom's Gatekeeper, he managed to find a space of time all to himself. And he was bloody well going to take full advantage of the situation.

The Goblin Monarchs were ensconced in their castle with their new arrival and as tempted as Hoggle was to go ogle over the green-eyed bundle of joy, he decided that taking advantage of their being otherwise occupied was a far greater priority.

He sighed in overwhelming contentment as he shifted to get more comfortable on the lounge chair – a well-received gift from his first and dearest friend. Having been overworked for centuries, he was finally making use of the relaxing furniture.

Just as he was dozing off in the warmth of the Labyrinthian summer sun, a loud, obnoxious sound startled him from his dreamy contemplation.

"BLOODY HELL, THIS BETTER BE GOOD!" Hoggle was already quaking in his boots at the familiar bellowing tones of his King. Why he was projecting over the entire kingdom escaped the dwarf's reasoning, but it became rapidly apparent a few short moments later.

With a smooth popping sound and a swirl of choking glitter, Hoggle watched as Jareth appeared in front of his once restful spot.

"Your majesty," Hoggle gruffly acknowledged, for once agreeing with the Goblin King's recently yelled words. Apparently relaxation was not in the cards at this time.

"Haggle, I need you on duty at the East Gate. A bloody summons came and I need to go bring the bloody wisher here for their bloody run," Even at his worst, the Goblin King had not sworn quite so boldly since he brought back his mortal bride seven years ago. The new father was most definitely irate at being pulled away from his heir only hours after his birth.

"Yes sire," Hoggle didn't even bother to correct Jareth's slip with his name. After centuries of working for the Goblin King, he knew when it was best to turn tail and run. At this point, any wrong move meant instant bogging – he could see the challenge in the monarch's eyes.

With a groan of aching protest, Hoggle stood up and slowly stretched out the kinks as he began to make his way to the Gate. Satisfied that his subject was obeying with no complaint, Jareth disappeared in a flash of feathers to bring back the wisher. Hoggle almost felt sorry for the poor sop who had managed to incur the Goblin King's ire. They were not going to be happy with the Labyrinth's punishment – which usually reflected Jareth's moods.

He made it to the gate just as a startlingly familiar pair of blue eyes popped into existence. The fearful look on the boy's face was indicative of Jareth's reception. _If it had been any other child though,_ Hoggle mused. _This kid was lucky he had only been instilled with a healthy dose of fear._

"Oh it's you," His well-practiced lines actually held true meaning for the second time in several centuries. The last time he had recognized a runner was due to the bond between Sarah and his King. He hadn't liked it, but accepted that she was forever tied to the Labyrinth as its chosen queen.

"Is the Goblin King usually so…angry?" The blond-haired kid asked in a shaky voice. "He wasn't like that in the story."

"What you gotta understand kid is that you came at a bad time for the Kingdom," Hoggle replied, his own voice growly. "We was not wanting any interruptions like this right now and you being who you are…well, you really ought to have known better."

"Why should I know better? Usually fairy tales don't come true in my world," The boy retorted angrily, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Don't you know this place?" The dwarf was suddenly confused by the boy's apparent lack of awareness. He should have known, what with him being…but wait…

"Why should I? I just found the book when I was cleaning out the attic and assumed it was an old fairy tale that my mom used to enjoy."

Jareth must have tampered with the memories of Sarah's family after she returned to him. It would make sense; it was what he was bound to do when a mortal chose to remain in the Underground. Hoggle had just assumed that the Goblin King would make an exception in his wife's case. After all, the entire family was rife with magic and all of their own making.

Hoggle eyed up the spitting image of Toby and rolled his eyes in exasperation. While the Underground had learned not to underestimate the William's family, he had a feeling this little runt was going to barely pull through – if he won at all.

Twelve hours later, and his prediction was proving rather uncannily true as young J.D. Williams finally stumbled through the outer limits of the hedge maze and into the Forest of the Fireys. Hoggle had brought him back to the beginning once and J.D. was definitely at the end of his rope.

Making his way to the castle where he hoped he might plead the poor kid's case, the dwarf winced as Sarah's voice carried through the echoing stone hallways. Hoggle cautiously made his way into the throne room where a flushed Goblin Queen was displaying her fiery will for all to see.

Jareth hadn't been able to keep the knowledge of the runner from his newly post-natal wife…and it didn't sound like she was relaxing either.

"I thought all evidence of the Labyrinth had been erased from my family's home! Why the bloody hell are my nephews here now?" She was actually speaking in a relatively calm voice, but Sarah had mastered the art of the deadly tone at low volumes. Even the goblins were shuddering in their hiding places.

"Sarah, J.D. has been working very hard and for his efforts he will be returned a long with his brother. No permanent damage is done and you should be in bed recovering precious," Jareth had mastered the art of calm in the face of his wife's rare but legendary ire. "As to the evidence darling, I am not the one who left a certain rather telling book in the attic."

The Goblin Queen gasped and flushed in deep mortification. Her hand flew to her mouth as she realized the truth of the matter.

"Oh Jareth, I never thought…I mean no one has ever been up in the attic except for me and I forgot all about the box I had stowed away up there," Tears trembled at the edges of her eyes as her legs gave out on her. Fortunately, Jareth had been watching for signs of weakness and moved quickly to sweep his beloved into his arms. "Now my nephews are possibly stuck here forever."

"Do not fret Precious," He replied carefully as he planted a tender kiss on her brow and moved to bring her back to their rooms. "It's all been taken care of and your nephews will be sent home with no memories of this place. Higgle will be retrieving the book as soon as he gets the boys home now _won't_ he?"

"Of course your Majesty," Hoggle grumbled as Jareth's piercing eyes found him lurking in the doorway still. He watched for a few more moments as the monarchs left the room for the Royal apartments and turned to complete his task. He was still moaning about his ruined day when he caught sight of runner.

J.D. was still stuck in the junk heaps and wondering why several large piles were moving about seemingly on their own.

"Come on kid, you and your brother are going home," His disgruntled attitude did not help the usual gruffness and J.D. looked incensed before realizing what Hoggle had said.

"Just like that? But I thought I had to conquer the Labyrinth."

"Special rules apply to you kid. I wouldn't argue so just accept it and we can be on our way," He snapped back. "Your brother is already safe at home again."

"Cool," J.D. exclaimed as Hoggle's borrowed magic gave a whirl and they were transplanted to the William's lodging.

Hoggle quickly made use of the forgetting spell and grabbed the red book that had caused all of his problems for the last several years. He thought of burning it right there on the spot, but chose instead to present it to his Queen for her judgment. Knowing Sarah, she was nostalgic about that sort of thing.

After seeing to the book's return to its original owner and getting a glimpse of the new heir, the poor dwarf ambled back to his cottage and collapsed in utter relief on his lounge chair. The lemonade was warm and the cookies had gone a little stale, but he really could care less.

"Bog it, I am going to get my relaxation in now," He sighed in contentment as he dipped his cookie into the lemonade before taking a bite. Just as he began savoring the interesting combination, a familiar and completely unwelcome voice caused him to choke on the bite…

"HOGGLE!" Jareth's voice echoed as the king once more appeared in front of the choking dwarf. At the look on the monarch's face, Hoggle groaned and sipped some of his lemonade to wash down the cookie. It didn't even dawn on him until much later that Jareth had gotten his name right for the first time in a long while. He must have been livid...

"I'll be guarding the gate again then shall I?" He asked as the fiery swirl of glitter blew around the spot where the Goblin King had recently stood – twice in one day. Heading toward his spot to take on another runner, he sincerely hoped that Jareth remembered his No-Killing-the-Runners-No-Matter-How Badly-You-Want-To policy. The paperwork on that sort of incident would be a nightmare and a half - and somehow Hoggle wasn't holding out any hope of Jareth completing it himself.

He was beginning to think that relaxation was overrated anyway. His first attempt at it in many years had left him completely exhausted…


	18. Number 82 Can You Hear Me?

**A/N: I decided to try a little bit of a different take on these drabbles...let me know what you think...**

**I do not own, nor have I ever owned the Labyrinth and its wonderful characters...

* * *

**"Is this thing on? Yes…okay…"

(Sound of a heavy sigh)

"By the time anyone hears this, I will most likely be gone…(another heavy sigh)…And believe me, this is not a suicide note or a kidnapping tape. I am leaving of my own free will because…well bog it, I can and do have the stronger will."

(Sound of masculine throat clearing)

"Shut up poof-head, I'm the one talking here," Feminine voice returns with a bit of ire.

"Poof-head? Are we running out of names to call me Precious?"

"You have to admit the mullet is a bit overrated don't you think?"

"But you like it…or so you've said."

"That's beside the point and you are screwing up this message."

"My humble apologies, Precious."

(Long pause ensues with only the sound of breathing – presumably two separate entities)

"What?" Masculine voice sounding falsely innocent while feminine voice snorts loudly

"Humility is definitely not a strong point of yours, but I accept your apology all the same. Now can I continue?"

"By all means Precious."

"Stop calling me that." (Long sigh) "Alright, so anyway, I am just letting you all know that I am safe, relatively happy, and…Oh for the love of…what the heck do you want now?"

"Forgive me Precious, but _relatively happy_?"

"Well, living with you for eternity is pretty much the lesser of two evils. It was either that or waste away in the mortal world without you because of that stupid pile of stones you rule over."

(another long pause before masculine voice speaks again – tinged with sadness)

"Is that really what you think Sarah? Am I so repulsive to you that you choose me only under great duress?"

"What? No, that's not what I meant Jareth."

"What's said is said my dear."

(Long pause as feminine voice sighs and when next she speaks, she sounds like she has been crying)

"I think it would have eventually been my choice, but I don't like having my choice taken from me. Especially when it's taken from me by a massive, sentient maze with a warped idea of destiny and a penchant for arranging marriages for its monarchs."

"My parents were happy in the end if that helps in any way. I can take you to meet them and you can ask my mother about…what do you mean it would have eventually been your choice?"

"Just what I said Jareth. If it had not been for Toby, I would have chosen you right then. But because of my mistake, I had to make things right. You are just the inevitable path my life would have followed even if the Labyrinth did not interfere."

"Why? If I am so repulsive a choice Sarah?" (Bitterness in the masculine voice)

"Because from the very beginning – the first time I read the story – I knew that it was not just the Goblin King who had fallen in love…"

(Long pause and an odd choking sound)

"You mean to tell me that you loved me all along?"

"Even if the Labyrinth were not so nosy Jareth, I would still love you. I just wish that it was my choice alone."

"I truly am sorry for that Precious. The magic of my kingdom will not loosen its hold on you even if you asked. For what it's worth though…May I have the honor of your hand love?"

(Watery sounding giggles ensue from the female)

"I would be honored to marry you Goblin King…"

(Sounds of kissing ensue)

"Say your right words love."

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away with him right now."

Recording continues in silence until it reaches the end of the tape after which much static sounds…


	19. Number 62 Magic

**A/N: Okay, this one turned out more fluffy than funny, but I couldn't seem to get it to go where I wanted. Oh well...blame it on a lack of sleep caused by my little bundle of joy. :)**

**I still do not own any part of the Labyrinth...

* * *

**Jareth, King of the Goblins, Supreme Ruler of the Labyrinth, and Crown Prince to the High Throne of the Underground was dancing madly around his throne room. The goblins had joined in to the raucous music's chaotic beat, Didymus and his trusted steed were cantering around the perimeter in their own strange version of a dance, and Hoggle was standing in horrified amusement at the caper the King was currently cutting.

Those pants of his gave away way too much information in the dwarf's mind. He was seriously contemplating burning his eyes out with acid just to remove the image forever frozen to his retinas.

All of the Labyrinth's denizens were completely oblivious to the amused and watchful eyes of one Sarah Williams, Champion and Lady of the Labyrinth, Beloved of the King, and – unknowingly – the Chosen Bride of said King as she peeked around the corner to spy on the entertainment in the throne room. She had plastered her hand to her mouth in an effort to stifle the giggles threatening to give away her discreet position.

The former spoiled brat and wisher-away of her annoying younger half-brother (although the annoying part had been dropped after her run to get him back) had found her way down to the underground for a visit to her vast collection of otherworldly friends, only to realize that the entire Labyrinth was in the midst of another runner's quest. As she had never seen the spectacle from an outsider's perspective, she hurriedly made her way to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City (with a little shortcut help from the worm in the outer wall) to see what the king did when he was not seducing jail bait in the tunnels or dancing with said jail bait in peach dreams.

To her surprise and utter delight, she managed to catch him at his absolute best (or worst depending on whose perspective one was considering) moments during a runner's run – his idea of entertainment for the wish-away.

Sarah was pretty sure she had never seen a dance quite like that before and for a moment she pitied the child who had to endure Jareth's undulating and nearly lewd behavior…until she realized that she rather liked the show herself and the baby in the center of the goblins was laughing in rapturous delight. All things considered, (and having had a decent explanation of what exactly it was that Jareth did by a reluctant Hoggle) she knew that the baby would either never remember the Goblin King and his tight pants, or it would become a denizen of the Underground with not enough intelligence to ever consider the possible traumatic side effects of watching Jareth dance.

And since she herself carried a secret crush on said Goblin King, she was actually blushing at the moves he could make.

A sudden jealous surge had her desperately hoping the runner was not a girl – or at least that she was ugly and boorish enough to be ignored by the King.

_What kind of magic spell to use?_

_Slime and snails…_

As the first of the goblins noticed the lovely intruder in the doorway, the cacophony of noise slowly began to die down. Until all at once, every eye – including the mismatched ones in the center of the chaos – was focused on the dark-haired beauty and her blushing face. Sarah thought she heard a gasp of horror from the direction in which she had last spotted Hoggle, but she could not be sure.

She might have also heard a pin drop somewhere in the room too.

"My lady," Didymus broke the silence with his usual enthusiasm. He cantered quickly over to her position and bowed low over her proffered hand. The little knight could never contain himself when she was around.

Sarah ducked her head in deference to his greeting before her eyes snapped up once more to stare defiantly into the King's. He had not moved from his place in the center of his goblins, but he could not seem to stop looking at her. When she acknowledged him once more, he began making his way through the crowd to where she stood. Once again, she could swear she heard Hoggle's horrified gasp which might or might not have been confirmed by Jareth's sudden smirk as he held her gaze. Suddenly, she didn't feel as confident in her defiance and she wondered if it was too late to disappear back to the Above.

"Well, well, what have we here?" He was standing right in front of her and she couldn't have left if she wanted to as his eyes held her in place. She had only really been able to study them once before in the peach dream and they were just as dreamy and enticing as the first time. "How are you enjoying the show Sarah Precious?"

His voice was smooth and velvety and reminded her of the warm, seductive summer nights at her mother's vacation home in the Bahamas. She closed her eyes and unconsciously leaned forward to smell the intoxicating scent of his magic. It was only his delighted laughter that shook her free of her reverie and she blushed a scarlet shade that most had never seen before on their Lady Sarah.

"That color is quite becoming my dear," Jareth only succeeded in making the color deeper than before. She was older now and well-aware of exactly _why_ the Goblin King was the subject of her dreams – the dreams that were no longer an innocent, naïve PG rating.

"Hello Goblin King," Sarah tried desperately to hold onto some semblance of control, but after a futile attempt, she remembered why exactly that control was lacking. She had lied when she told him he had no power over her.

"Come, come Sarah. We must not stand on ceremony. I am Jareth to you as always," He smirked at her trembling hands and pressed a kiss over one of them as he grasped her palm firmly in his own gloved hand. She nearly swooned right there. "Now, were you going to answer my question dear?"

"It was interesting to say the least," She returned with a demure smile. "Tell me, did poor Toby have to endure your _dancing_ as well when I ran?"

Jareth laughed loudly and Sarah cursed her inability to fool the bloody Fae king.

"Toby enjoyed his entertainment and I always love a new fan," His eyes were very aware as he watched her blush again. The red stain under skin was just never going to go away especially in his presence.

With a wave of his hand, Jareth cleared the entire throne room of any gawkers. Even the baby was snuggled into a bassinet in the corner – most definitely in a magic-contrived sleep.

Sarah was virtually alone with her old arch-enemy.

She swallowed hard, watching as he continued his steady perusal of her face and rubbed what were supposed to be soothing circles on the backs of her hands. She had merely wanted to visit her friends and have a laugh at Jareth's expense, but suddenly her whole world was turned upside down again. She cursed her loss of control in his presence.

"Tell me Sarah-mine," She bristled at the possessive, but he placed a finger over her mouth, effectively shutting her up. "Do you still recall our dance as fondly as I do?"

All coherent thought left as he swept her into a dance, his lips moving with the words and the melody of a long ago waltz. This time however, there was no one to witness their dance – a King and his Champion…

"Magic dance," She whispered softly, her voice breathy and hitched as he smirked down at her.

"What was that Precious?" He asked in an equally quiet tone.

"Our dance," She paused and a blush spread over her fair skin in a way that delighted the Goblin King to no end. "I remember it was pure magic."

"I heartily agree with you," Jareth smiled and this time there was no mischief or cockiness involved. He bent his head and for an instant she couldn't breathe as his lips ghosted over hers. She felt the rush of his magic cascade over her senses. "Pure magic Sarah-mine."

An errant thought pulsed through her brain and she pulled away from the embrace of his arms. Her face was lit with a glow of magic all her own and she began to giggle uncontrollably. Jareth was not sure whether to be affronted or to laugh with her at the sudden absurdity of the situation. For one moment he had his beloved in his arms and now she was chortling. His face must have been a question because she finally managed between giggles…

"So what on earth was that you were doing earlier when I came in?" She choked out and his eyes widened in shock. "Because it didn't really look like _magic_ to me. The poor goblins. Oh my goodness, poor Hoggle!"

"Sarah," Her name was no longer dripped like honey off his tongue. It sounded oddly enough like a threat as he scowled at her reddened, laughing face.

"Come on Jareth, you have to admit it was hilarious. I mean did you see Hoggle's face?" He stopped at that and a look of intense contemplation replaced the growing ire. The silly girl thwarted his every attempt at romance, but he had to admit she had a point. On remembering his gardener's expression, burst out laughing, knowing that he could hold that over Hoggle's head for all of eternity.

"Go, Precious thing and find your friends," He laughed with her as he waved his hand and transported her to the gardens. He was still monitoring a runner and would need Sarah out of the way until said runner gave up and went home.

Sarah's last expression was one of surprise at the abruptness of their parting and - dare he hope - a hint of longing. With a last lingering chuckle, he sighed and plopped himself down into his throne calling a crystal orb into his hand to find out what the wisher was up to. "Soon enough my love, we will be together. For now, it is enough that you remember the magic."


	20. Number 8 Innocence

**A/N: I was feeling nostalgic on my birthday and wanted to write a little angsty fluff...this is the result.

* * *

**

You see it shining in her eyes as she bravely stands before you in the elegantly furnished bedroom. A little bit of courage and a lot of fear. And that other thing that just pulls at your heartstrings – and suddenly you are wondering when the bloody hell did you gain a heart?

You see it again as the girl begins her journey through your Labyrinth with the words, "Come on feet," echoing in the dry, dusty air. It's so stark and plain as she startles when you whisper lowly in her ear – she has no clue how very dangerous you are and how very close she is to losing that light _something_ that glows so brilliantly from her very heart.

It's there once more in the tunnels, when you are within kissing distance. Her lips are trembling and her heartbeat is so rapid that it sounds like the fluttering of a hummingbird's wings to your sensitive ears. She has never been in such close proximity to a man before and the few fumbling boys who expressed their interest wouldn't have ever gotten this far. The foolish, mortal boys could barely speak to her let alone touch her.

The ballroom – is there even a need to rehash the obvious? She was puzzled by your additions to her dreams – the debauchery and baseness of the adult world as represented by his Fae courtiers. Confused, puzzled, frightened, excited – and not in a good way – and looking anxiously for an escape. You don't know why you modified her dreams so grossly, but it felt right. Like a warning for the girl to stay away from danger.

Except you wanted her to run _into_ your arms – right?

It only occurs to you then that you actually believe yourself to be dangerous to this fresh, untried beauty who has somehow not only _found_ your heart, but has made it beat a completely different tune from the lustful, animalistic, _careless_ nature you usually exude.

You cannot explain exactly how much of a relief it is that she actually escapes your twisted ballroom, even as you wish that she were old enough to keep. Damn those eyes…

When she finally reaches the center, you can tell that she has grown and matured. Part of you is ecstatic that the Labyrinth did its job. The other part of you wishes that she would never have to grow up and lose that beautiful _light_ in her eyes. If you send her back to her world, she will probably lose it slowly and in all the right ways. Knowing her, she will have that white wedding and the first love of her life will be her last and only love.

If you keep her, she will most definitely lose that light – rapidly and in all the wrong ways. You will break her and her spirit will be crushed beyond all reason. At one time, that was a pleasing prospect.

You wonder when exactly that horrifying desire changed. And while you are experiencing an excruciating pain in the region of your now steadily beating heart, you are so extremely thankful that you had the strength to send her home. You had absolutely no desire to see her fiery will destroyed by your abject cruelty.

It is many years later that you realize it was _you_ who was destroyed by her – in all the right ways and in such a beautiful, messy, painful, joyful way. That _light_ in her banished the darkness in you, and gave you a reason to hope that you _could_ actually regain a piece of that precious something you had lost so many millennia ago.

Damn her innocence – it was your complete undoing.

Not that you are actually complaining as you hold your piece of innocence in your arms at the end – or is it a beginning – of your spent passion. And you are _so_ glad that you still see that beautiful _light_ innocence shining in her eyes.

Oh she is aware and no longer sweetly naive; that much is true. But she glows with the purity that comes of you winning her love in a way ordained by the higher power at the beginning of time. When two become one flesh, blessed and untainted. Restoring and giving – not losing and destroying one another in such a sacred act that you both are purged of all dross.

And even _you_ are basking in the golden glow of the innocence that your beloved will never lose.


	21. Number 94 Last Hope

**A/N: This chapter goes out to both Sarah-not-GQ and Jareth-GK...based off of some rather interesting conversations I have recently had. Here's hoping that it is helpful.**

* * *

Sarah Williams was having a relatively normal day; which meant that she was immediately distrustful. There were no encounters with goblins or other mystical creatures, and the weather had remained suspiciously pleasant with no sudden cloud bursts or hurricane force winds whenever a member of the opposite sex even glanced her way. No mirror visits from Hoggle or Didymus and Ludo had not called down any rocks accidentally.

So it should not have surprised the newly nineteen year-old to walk into her childhood home and see a rather ostentatiously dressed Goblin King laughing easily with her parents who seemed surprisingly okay with the mystical being in their living room. He was definitely not glamoured.

As it was she barely suppressed her shriek of…fright? The carton of eggs at the bottom of her shopping bag however, was a lost cause.

Three pairs of eyes glanced up at her in surprise…and was that a self-satisfied smirk on that otherworldly face?

"Oh Sarah, I'll get that mess taken care of for you," Her not-so-wicked stepmother exclaimed with an enthusiastic smile on her face. "You just sit down and visit with your dad and beau. You never told us how absolutely charming he is."

"Come to think of it Sarah, you never told us about him at all," Her father chuckled at the lower jaw she was still attempting to pick up off the floor.

"Really Precious, I am extremely hurt that you have kept any mention of me from your conversation," That made her snap her mouth shut pretty quickly as her shock turned to a glare cold enough to melt the polar ice caps. Global warming had nothing on a genuine Sarah Williams glare. "After all, your family should probably know a little about the man who hopes to make you his bride someday."

"Jareth, you are just such a smooth talker," Karen giggled as she brought out cleaning supplies from the kitchen. She managed to nudge the frozen Sarah out of the way while she got down on her hands and knees to scrub away the dripping contents of the grocery bag. "Sarah really, go sit down and chat. Your dad has some questions for the two of you."

Finally getting her feet to move, she stalked regally over to the empty seat on the sofa opposite to where Jareth had commandeered a position on the recliner. It figured that he could make an antique piece of furniture look like the most elegant throne.

"What are you doing here Goblin King?" She gritted through her teeth quietly enough to make sure that her parents could not hear, but she needn't have worried.

"Oh come Sarah, they already know exactly who I am. No need for formality or secrecy," He smiled in a way that was entirely too predatory for her comfort, but her father just laughed heartily.

"Jareth's already explained how you met and who he is sweetheart. It's quite alright by me. I always said that no one in this world was good enough for you; I was definitely right," Robert laughed again at his joke while Sarah struggled to hold on to whatever sanity she had left.

"Did you drug them Jareth?" She growled out and he definitely looked offended.

"What on earth would possess you to believe such rot?" He asked and she couldn't help the shiver that went through her body as she watched his mismatched eyes darken. Jareth was not happy.

"When my parents decided to be okay with a completely otherworldly being supposedly _courting_ their daughter," She retorted, her fiery temper sparking through her mossy green eyes along with a hint of guilt as she glanced hastily at her parents. "They are two of the most down-to-earth, steady, sensible people I know. Fairy tales are not accepted as fact in the William's home. A fairy tale in which I wished away my baby brother is definitely not going to get that reaction."

"Contrary to what you may seem to believe Precious, where do you think you inherited your love of fantasy?" Jareth bit back with a satisfied air as her eyes widened. "Just because they have the responsibility of being adults, doesn't make them completely without imagination. You give them too little credit Sarah."

Stricken, she turned to where both her parents watched her with sad expressions. Apparently, she still had not learned that everything was not always what it seemed. And her fantasies had never been discussed with her parents other than to say that she needed to come back down to earth.

"Is it so difficult to imagine that we can believe in the unbelievable Sarah?" Robert asked kindly, as Karen nodded in the background. "We wanted you to grow up and not have your head in the clouds all the time, but that was mostly because it's the way things are done here on planet earth. Magic doesn't exist in tangible ways here; it does not follow that we cannot believe in what we see with our own eyes."

"And besides Sarah," Karen put in, "you won Toby back and took responsibility for your actions. It helped us grow closer and turned over a new leaf for everyone. How can we hold that against you?"

"When have I _ever_ deceived you Sarah?" Jareth seemed more defeated than he had been standing in the ruins at the end of her run. "And think long and hard before you answer my question please."

Robert and Karen gazed at her expectantly as she performed an excellent impression of a dying goldfish. Every time she thought of a potential moment of deceit, she realized that he had not ever deceived her. Played with the truth and bent the rules, but she had been fully aware of that before she entered the Labyrinth. After all, he _was_ the Goblin King and the book had made his mischievous nature very clear. Even the peach was something she should have been able to see through right away. Hoggle had been rather obvious and she was just extremely unobservant. She knew that after her fall into the oubliette.

"Did you _want_ to play villain to my heroine?" She asked, hanging her head in an effort to hide her embarrassment and to keep from meeting the intensity of his gaze.

"I admit that I am rather of a capricious nature, so playing a villain is not far off the mark Precious," Jareth replied quietly, no hint of anger _or_ jest in his tone. Sarah worked up the courage to look at him and saw the tender understanding he had hidden during her run. "It's part of my extensive job description Sarah. It does not define all of who I am however. Why do you think I came here to talk to your parents?"

"I still am not quite clear about that," She muttered stubbornly, although she had a pretty good inkling. Jareth chuckled, the humor and gentle teasing back in his voice.

"Complete and honest pursuit of you Sarah. I cannot win your heart by playing the villain, although I do not intend to hide that part of me either," He watched her process his words. "What everyone _must_ know is that the Goblin King fell in love with the girl and gave her special powers."

"Why?" Sarah cursed her inability to keep the tremble out of her words. She had known through Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus that Jareth was not finished with her, but it had never occurred to her even in her wildest dreams that he would pursue her so openly. She had been all prepared for subterfuge and trickery – peach dreams and a labyrinth of twisted truths at best. His honesty was undoing her completely.

"You are my equal and my opposite in every way Precious. The light to my darkness, the sun to my moon. I have never moved the stars and reordered time for anyone but you; you were the only one for which I could have done that. The Fae are so unchanging, so very predictable. Never in all my long years have I met someone so unpredictable and so very, delightfully challenging. You are the only one to ever reach the center of my Labyrinth and," He paused with a heavy sigh, "I truly do love you."

Karen was a blubbering mess of joyful tears and Robert was quickly realizing that his baby girl was not really going to be a baby for much longer. Sarah attempted to wrap her mind around the concept that an unearthly, magical king had fallen in love with a mortal, ordinary girl. She was dazed as he stood and moved across the room to kneel at her feet. He was at eye level with her as he cupped her face and placed a soft kiss on her open lips.

Breathing all the magical spice of him in, she wondered exactly what it would feel like to be fully and completely loved by this villainous, fairy tale king. Hoggle had told her that her run through the Labyrinth had been shaped by her own expectations and that the Labyrinth itself had struggled to meet her desires – they had been so strong and so very contradictory. Sarah supposed absently that it had actually been a rather heroic thing for Jareth to put up with her extremely strong will as it fought to dominate his own.

Pulling back mere centimeters, she held his gaze.

"I want to love you," She stated, surprised at not only the truth of that statement but the absolute calm in which she said it. "Show me how?"

"Ah Precious Sarah," He breathed with an honest smile of joy. "That is the most difficult, and the easiest wish to grant you. We have eternity to learn about love together. For now I am content that you are willing. Surrender is not always a bad thing is it?"

"Robert, darling. I think your questions can wait while they get reacquainted," Karen's voice broke through the haze of emotions Sarah was riding as she and her Goblin King searched each other's eyes for answers. They vaguely heard her parents leave the room as Sarah suddenly giggled nervously.

"What is it Sarah?" Jareth looked confused even as he smiled at the sound of her stilted laughter.

"I was just thinking that I never want to see you kneeling before me again, even if humility looks exceptionally good on you Goblin King," Her eyes sparked again, only it was with mischief instead of anger.

"Ah Sarah, I am not accustomed to kneeling but as I said earlier," And this time she knew by the answering predatory twinkle in his eyes that he was not just discussing the innocent topic of their courtship, "surrender can be an extremely good thing. This will not be the last time you see me on my knees before you, my beautiful Queen."

Pulling his head toward her, she smiled in surrender as their lips met once more.


	22. Number 97  Safety First

**A/N: This came about because of a conversation my mother and I had after my first child was born. She still seemed to believe that protecting our kids from every danger out there in the world is the most important job we have as parents. I agree that protecting them definitely comes high on the list, but at times we parents can get a little extreme...Like Dory says on Finding Nemo, "Well, you can't never let anything happen to him. Then nothing would ever happen to him. Not much fun for little Harpo. "**

* * *

Sir Didymus was nonplussed. Flummoxed, confused, bewildered, flabbergasted, confounded…

The Labyrinth, usually a intimidating lesson in responsibility, courage, conviction, wisdom, and magic, was literally boring him to tears. And he felt her blatant disapproval at the changes within her borders, so he knew it was not her fault.

As he followed Sarah and Jareth's fledgling, firstborn son around the gigantic web of traps and trickery, he realized that he had not had to fight off Fieries, battle with Pixies, or face certain death (bum, bum bum) by walking through the wrong doorway. His mettle was not being tested in a goblin battle and even the massive metal guardian of the gate appeared to be sleeping soundly – if one was to judge by the rumbling snores issuing from his rusty mouth.

The outer corridor had been swept completely clean and not a stone or petrified, glittery tree branch hindered their steps. The hedge maze had been cleared of thorns, trap doors, goblin guards, and their biting sticks and the oubliettes seemed to be malfunctioning as he had not once jumped to avoid falling into one.

The Bog of Eternal Stench had been transformed into a quiet, flowering park complete with smooth stone walkways and a glistening pond surrounded by intricate iron fencing that…wait WHAT?

Prince Cayden was bumbling happily around as he poked his fingers through the gate in an attempt to reach the water. Frustration started to show in his eyes as he realized he could not quite grasp it. He had explored the Labyrinth from top to bottom with all the wonder and awe that a one year old toddler can muster. He struggled and whined grumpily, blissfully unaware of Sir Didymus' consternation at the transformation that had taken place in the Goblin Kingdom's greatest challenge.

The little blond-haired, green-eyed replica of the Goblin Monarchs put up a fuss when the Fox-knight herded him back toward the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. He still wanted to see the pretty lights that were strung around what had once been the Fiery Forest. Since none of the Fieries seemed to be present and the dismal nature of the forest had been replaced with light and warmth, Didymus shuddered to think what his world's natural order was coming to. He had to address the matter at once.

"Your Majesties, this is most unusual. An unprecedented occurrence and I am rendered speechless by the alterations," He proved his lack of speech wrong as he waxed poetical about his distress the moment he had brought the little tyke back to his grateful parents. The monarchs smiled indulgently at their favored knight while he ranted and raved about the absolutely appalling state of their Labyrinth. "I mean, honestly Majesties, what happened to the dangers untold and hardships unnumbered?"

A barking laugh sounded from the corner of the room as a familiar dwarf stepped into the shockingly clean and hindrance-free throne room. Hoggle continued to chuckle while he brought some papers up to the thrones for Jareth and Sarah to sign. His recent promotion to Advisor to the Crown was mainly Sarah's doing, but even Jareth had begun to admit to the dwarf's usefulness and loyalty. It did not stop the male half of the Goblin monarchy from glaring at Hoggle as his chuckles turned into outright guffaws.

Sir Didymus was once again nonplussed. Bewildered, befuddled, confused, and so on…

"Not to worry Sir Didymus," Hoggle grunted out through his laughter, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. "The Labyrinth'll return to its former, dangerous glory sooner or later, Bog of Stench and all. I's sure you felt her disgruntlement at the changes."

"Verily I did Sir Hoggle," Didymus returned, raising his brow at the King and Queen who had taken to ignoring their subjects in favor of doting on the Crown Prince in their arms. He had to say that little boy was well and truly loved. "What sorcery is this that forces the poor Labyrinth into a reluctant child's maze?"

"You's just hit the nail on the head there Didymus," Hoggle chortled and the Fox-knight's eyes widened in sudden comprehension as his gaze strayed to the Royal family.

A sigh of relief blew out of his body as he realized the changes were rather of a temporary nature. Hoggle's next words confirmed his relief and he found himself chuckling along, watching the oblivious couple and their sweet, little son.

"Nah, they's just bein' first time parents is all that's wrong with the Labyrinth. It'll wear off eventually once they realize that they can't protect him from all the dangers in the world. Especially when he has Sarah's blood running through his veins."


	23. Number 12 Insanity

**A/N: So this was completely inspired by ****N****ightzchild's story Hint and I hope that said author does not completely hate me for using the concept for my Labyrinth drabbles...I meant no offense whatsoever and definitely tried not to plagiarize anything - I merely used the concept and a couple of implied connections. I just couldn't get this out of my head once I read Hint and had to write it down for Insanity. Anyhow, enjoy...**

* * *

_Are you really as clueless as all that Champion_? The Labyrinth asked the newly turned twenty-one year old.

"Clueless?" Replied the slightly tipsy birthday girl, unwittingly answering the exasperated entity's question.

Sarah Williams refused to get drunk and become one of _those_ kids who end up completely sloshed and in an unfamiliar bed the morning after their legal drinking age commenced. However, the more reckless side reminiscent of her fifteen year old self rather enjoyed the pleasant buzz she was getting after two long islands, a straight shot of tequila, and three beer chasers.

Especially considering her twenty-first was being spent completely alone.

Truth be told, it was an involuntary, voluntary bout of solitude. Ever since the rather annoyingly pushy sentient power behind the Goblin King's overgrown hedge maze – Sarah nearly chuckled at the disgruntled growl emitting from the voice in her head at the insult – had decided to interfere in her life, she had found it safer to enjoy her special holidays on her own or with only extremely close family present. Since her parents and siblings were stuck in an airport a thousand miles away, she was waiting for the inevitable tradition.

The only question that remained was whose turn it was to pop in on the other _this_ time.

"You know, you might actually clear up my seeming unintelligence by telling me exactly what I am supposed to be clueless about," Sarah managed to articulate without slurring her words once – a fact that she was rather proud of in her moment of hazy oblivion. While she wouldn't wake up with a hangover the next day, she would definitely have a serious case of cotton mouth and dehydration.

Thinking to solve one of her problems, she got up from her reclining position on the couch and wandered into the kitchen for a glass – or two – of water.

As she was gulping down the last swallow and about to refill her glass under the running tap, the familiar tingle of magic enveloped her and she groaned.

_I told you this will keep happening until you get it,_ Smugness radiated off of the Labyrinth as Sarah was transported with a whirl of glitter into a familiar sitting room. _Happy birthday Lady Sarah_.

"GAH! LABYRINTH," She yelled as she stomped around in circles trying to either get herself home or make herself incredibly dizzy judging by the way the room was spinning sickeningly in her head.

Stumbling – due in large part to the alcohol in her blood – she landed heavily on her bottom, saved from a bad bruising by the plush bear-skin rug softening her fall. A string of incredibly colorful curse words exited her lips as she called the big maze as many nasty names as she could possibly remember – which was a surprisingly large repertoire considering her relatively sheltered upbringing.

"Tsk, tsk," A familiar voice clucked in a velvet-deep timbre that never ceased to make Sarah shiver. "Language Precious. No one would ever mistake you for royalty regardless of your name."

"You may not have a hand in this bloody mysterious scheme of the Labyrinth's, but I swear Jareth, if this keeps happening I will hold you financially responsible for the therapy sessions," She retorted, although the humor in her tone belied any possible anger she might be feeling. "And I _am_ holding you responsible for the current ruin of my buzz."

"Your _buzz_?" He asked and she turned to see the Goblin King sitting in a comfy looking armchair by a roaring fire. He was in his dressing gown and obviously preparing to settle down for the night, but the raised brow and sardonic smile did not lose its intimidation factor by the dressed down appearance. "What on earth have you been drinking to get you _buzzed_? And aren't you a little underage for that dear one?"

"Happy Birthday to me," Sarah smirked back, hiding her discomfort at his term of endearment. "I just turned twenty-one today, which I am quite certain you have not forgotten. After all, we have been thrown together for practically every single birthday between the two of us since my Run."

"Has it been that long already?" He pretended to contemplate the length of time with a gloved finger tapping on his chin. "Well then, congratulations are in order I suppose. Happy birthday Sarah."

He stood up from his chair and in two long strides was directly in front of her, offering his hand to help her off the undignified position on his floor. With a twist of his other wrist, a sparkling, perfect sphere of crystal formed as she gratefully took his proffered assistance.

"Let me guess. _I've_ _brought you a gift_?" Jareth smirked as he continued to hold out his magic for the dubious girl in front of him. Tipsy she may be, but she had definitely learned her lesson about not accepting gifts from strangers – or at least from conniving, mischievous Goblin Kings anyway. "If I turn it a certain way, will it show me my dreams?"

"Not at all Precious, and when did you become so distrustful of my motives? Can not a king give his Champion a gift without said Champion suspecting him of subterfuge?"

"Depends on the nature of said king I guess."

They had developed a friendship over the course of the Labyrinth's interference in their lives. The first few meetings had been rather tense and unsure for both of them, but when they realized neither one was coercing the other they had banded together against the guardian of the Goblin Kingdom. Sarah had quickly realized that the certain powers given to her by a certain villain king had never faded and many of their meetings involved Jareth attempting to teach her how to wield the wild magic. Most of the lessons ended in a verbal battle as two stubborn beings butted heads, but they had quickly grown to trust each other after airing out their misunderstandings.

To say that they were attracted to one another was a definite understatement, but neither was humble enough to admit it. So the Labyrinth had taken it upon itself to push them together at any opportunity in the hopes of forcing a confession. It had not planned on dealing with two rather _oblivious_ characters because – it had to face the facts – the Goblin King and the Lady Sarah were both convinced that the other merely tolerated their presence.

And so the cycle of exasperation continued.

Even the close encounter at a recent ball had not done the trick and the Labyrinth was seriously considering bashing two thick heads together – it might be more effective but it would at least give the sentient being some sadistic satisfaction.

"It's just a harmless gift Sarah," His eyes were pleading with her to take it and the Labyrinth felt a substantial hitch of breath in its non-corporeal throat as the two stubborn beings contemplated one another.

With a sigh of acceptance – and because the alcohol had definitely lowered her inhibitions substantially – Sarah grasped the cool, transparent globe in her hands with a word of thanks. She shut her eyes for a moment in anticipation of…_something_, but when nothing happened, she peeked at the still orb.

Surprisingly there was no fanfare or sparkling glitter as the orb simply disappeared and left in its place a delicate, unadorned chain made of pure silver. Sarah gasped in delight as she held it in the palm of her hand. It was beautiful and simply elegant, a perfect gift for a girl who now preferred non-descript to the gaudy creations she used to treasure.

"Thank you," Was all she could manage to breathe out. A sudden thought pierced her slightly fogged mind and she opened her mouth again. "Whatever did I do to deserve such a priceless gift from a mere friend?"

The Labyrinth shared in the disgusted expression on Jareth's face at the word _mere_. Jareth was obviously not a _mere_ anything, but Sarah was definitely proving to be as clueless as the guardian had originally thought. Still, it was not quite prepared for Jareth's flippant response.

"Well you see, that's where the second part of your gift comes in," And he smiled with such absolute giddy glee, that Sarah was tempted to think of Toby in his childish delight at Christmas time. Another crystal appeared, but it popped rather spectacularly while still in Jareth's hand and he handed her the remaining contents.

It was a rather large, silver skeleton key. Sarah raised her eyebrows in confusion. She heard the distinct sound of screeching and glass breaking from a foggy distance as the image of the Labyrinth throwing a tantrum appeared in her brain.

"What's the key for?" She asked, ignoring the crazed entity for the time being.

"Well, I figured that since this appearing thing you do in my kingdom is probably going to continue for an indefinite amount of time and the duration of your visits seems to be getting longer with time," He grimaced as if in pain, causing Sarah to look at him curiously. With a wave of his hand, he continued. "This is the key to the guest room I had previously offered, if you wish to wear it around that chain. You are more than welcome to make use of comfortable lodgings while you are here."

"Wow, that's great Jareth," She exclaimed as understanding crossed her features. Her fingers were already working the clasp on her chain so she could get the key around her neck. Jareth stilled her hands and with a wave of magic, Sarah felt the necklace settle itself around her neck as a comfortable weight. "Thank you again. Can I explore my new room while I am here this time?"

"Go right ahead," He replied graciously. "The room is just to the left of mine and should have everything you need already provided. If you don't mind, I will let you explore on your own. I have some paperwork that I have been putting off all day and I really need to finish it before tomorrow. If you are still here when I am done, I will come to check your progress and wish you good night."

Sarah threw her arms around the stunned Goblin King and before he could react to her impulsivity, she ran out of his sitting room. After several moments of frozen silence, he shook his head to clear it and was just moving to his desk for the offending paperwork when she sprinted back into the room.

"Oh Jareth, by the way. I think you should have a talk with your Labyrinth. It seems to be getting a bit cuckoo in its old age. I am pretty sure it was throwing a tantrum and breaking things just a few moments ago," Without further ado, she left as quickly as she had come.

_GAH!_ Jareth heard the screeching presence in his head and winced again. He had been privy to that particular tantrum earlier, which had forced the grimace that had Sarah curious. While he rarely got headaches, Jareth was pretty sure he was gearing up for a doozy as the sentient being continued to rage and rave in his head. _You stupid, stubborn, thick-headed, feather-brained FAE!_

It said the last word like it was just as much of an insult as the rest of the sentence and Jareth fought the urge to growl menacingly at the magical being who had been his only real companion through long, lonely years of solitude as King of the extremely dumb goblin race.

"If you hadn't been throwing a tantrum this whole time, you might have picked up on the significance of the room I bestowed upon our Champion," Jareth managed through gritted teeth as he struggled to control his temper. "I may not be as obtuse as you seem to believe. In fact Labyrinth, you would do well to remember this when next you try to interfere in my love life, for I have been quite aware of your antics. I am also quite capable of wooing Lady Sarah on my own, thank you very much."

_And what about her bedroom is SO extremely significant Goblin King? You have yet to kiss the girl, you have most definitely not made any confessions of affection, and I have not once heard any declarations of your intent to woo her. You both are driving me absolutely batty._

"Since you missed it the first time, I will inform you of my decision to place her in the room to the left of my own suite," He paused waiting for the Labyrinth to get it and when it didn't seem to connect the dots, Jareth sighed exasperatedly. "It's connected to mine by a single door going straight into my bedroom," Once again, the Labyrinth made a show of blinking in confusion. "It is usually reserved for the _QUEEN_ of the Goblins you dunderhead."

The sudden rush of understanding and an image of widening eyes slammed into Jareth's subconscious like a freight train as the Labyrinth began a crazy, indelicate dance of joy through the King's head. Jareth growled a warning as the headache threatened to grow to epic proportions. The Labyrinth did not even attempt to be sheepishly apologetic as it left Jareth's mind in a whirl of ecstasy.

It seemed that all the effort it had put into bringing its chosen ones together might be paying off finally. That night, the whole of the Labyrinth was in a state of delirious celebration and Sarah was not the only one feeling slightly drunk on her birthday. However, she _was_ the only one still oblivious to the goings on around the magical kingdom as she slept peacefully in the Queen's suite for the first – and hopefully in Jareth and his guardian's minds not the last – time.


	24. Number 76 Broken Pieces

**A/N:This came to me for some reason. I was wondering what would have happened if that crystal at the end of the movie had in fact shattered instead of popping like a soap bubble. Anyway, I couldn't get this image out of my head. You can interpret it however you want. :)**

* * *

Each piece caught the last ray of sun and glimmered, radiant in the dying light. Even the dust motes coating everything in rapid, sooty layers could not seem to cover the sparkling brilliance of the shattered crystal.

At night, the moon and stars impossibly shone mirror-like, reflecting their waning luminescence like pin-pricks in the darkness on the scattered shards.

Night followed day, day followed night in an endless cycle of light and darkness. And yet, the broken glass still held the refracted sheen of a thousand points of light – magic that stayed locked in the original spell when even the conduit held not its created shape.

Till one day, in the silence of a long-forgotten and hidden room, the light shimmering off the broken pieces began to _move_. Like liquid or fluid motion, each piece moved closer to one another, finding their complement among the myriad and forming around each other like an absent lover who finally came home. Like glue, they merged together, dust and grime falling from the pieces in rivulets. Slowly, ever so slowly, a form emerged from the shattered puzzle and returned to its original shape. A sphere with thousands of winding, lightning fissures that held together like angry, puckered scars.

No longer did it reflect the lights around it. Instead, a tiny point of light within its own form began to glow and enlarge. It filled the magical vessel until its brightness would blind even the strongest eye with its brilliant, burning flame. In a burst of color and light as it floated upon an invisible wind, no one could see the healing fractures as the magic once more made its receptacle whole. Suspended on air, the light faded to a comfortable afterglow as it rested in the center of the restored room.

Love, light, magic – broken made whole…

**Oh, and I don't own the Labyrinth, sadly. **


	25. Number 72 Mischief Managed

**A/N: Continuation of Insanity...and still unfinished...**

**I do not own blah, blah, blah :)**

* * *

Despite Jareth's threat to the Labyrinth, the sentient creature continued to _help_ the two along as much as possible. It conspired to keep Sarah for longer periods of time, reordering it when she was sent back Above so as not to frighten the poor girl too badly.

Since her family was well aware of the reasons for her disappearances – at least the Labyrinth's part in them – they did not worry if she was a couple hours late to various events in their daily lives. Making up excuses _was _getting harder and harder, but Sarah's love of all things fantasy definitely helped. The potentially offended parties always rolled their eyes with a look of understanding that said, "I do pity you, but I would never want a daughter with her head so far in the clouds."

As for Jareth's transportation to and from the Above, his visits were becoming few and far between. The king was hoping that Sarah did not notice the turn of events and for a time, his hopes seemed to be holding out.

Amidst it all, Jareth was having a difficult time trying to figure out exactly how to tell his Champion what his true intentions were. They had managed to form a bit of a friendship through the meddling of the Labyrinth, but he suspected any form of deception on his part, regardless of intent, would only further implicate him as the villain she believed him to be. So he waited for an opportune moment to inform her of the significance of her bedroom in regards to his feelings.

Of course, it would not be a good fairy tale if his hesitation did not cost him dearly – at first…

"Oh Goblin King; I'd like a word with you," The ice in his beloved's voice just about froze him to the spot and it didn't get any better when he actually saw the cold, hard emerald gaze fixed on him.

"What is it, Precious?" He asked, but a dread feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that he might be very much aware of what had elicited her wrath.

"Don't Precious me, you feather-headed, egotistical, chauvinistic moron. I'll give you one hint," It was distracting really, watching her chest heave with the exertion of not yelling at him. Her voice was deadly calm, but he could tell that fifteen year old Sarah would be screeching at octaves much too high for his sensitive Fae ears right about now. "_Bedroom_."

And there went all of his hopes that he was wrong in his suspicions. Yep, he definitely should not have waited to inform her. Still…

"That's a bit forward don't you think Miss Williams?" He couldn't help it. It was in his very marrow to be seductive and mischievous. Even if it would be the death of him, he could not stop the smirk that formed his lips.

Probably the only thing that saved him from a gruesome death right then was the fact that iron was expressly forbidden when a mortal crossed into the Underground. The magic of the place would not allow it to be carried on a mortal body, so even the nail file that Sarah carried around for emergencies had been dissolved into the ether.

Her glorious emerald eyes were sparking, the ice melting under the flames of her fury. Her offensive stance reminded Jareth of the warrior goddesses of old, ethereal and deadly in their righteous anger. If she had worn the offices of Goblin Queen at that moment, the monarch was positive not one petty Underground courtier would have remained standing. She was truly frightening.

And sexy as hell.

"I would like to know in five words or less, exactly why you have placed me in a suite of rooms specifically designed for the Queen of the Goblins. And rest assured; I will be counting."

Gods, she was amazing. Jareth should have been more intimidated, but after living for several millennia intimidating others, he was merely awestruck by the fact that she could and would frighten lesser creatures when he had finally claimed her as his own. Sarah Williams was truly his equal and he loved her as he would no other woman – no matter how long he lived.

Even now, her challenge stood stark in his mind as he twisted words around in all manner of combinations so he could meet the requirements of what he truly considered her newest game. Five words or less. Hmmmm…

_It truly is your fault?_ Oh gods, she would castrate him for that one.

_The Labyrinth made me?_ Except she would see it for the lie that it was.

_Completely an oversight. So sorry?_ Pah, she wouldn't believe that one either.

_To keep you close?_ Nope. While true, it would not answer her question.

Ah, he had it. There was no way on earth she would ever be able to deny the logic of his answer. Surely, surely he could manage the mischief a careless word had caused. He would later discover exactly who or what had told Sarah the secret, but for now…

"Will you marry me, Sarah?"

Then he kissed her.


	26. Number 51 Sport

**A/N: Part three of Insanity...not much Labyrinth interference. And I do not think it is complete yet either. But we'll have to wait and see if the muse strikes again.**

**I do not own the Labyrinth. :)**

* * *

"It counted Jareth," Sarah's voice was insistent and erring on the side of petulant, but to those who knew her well, humor subtly tinged the tone.

Jareth thought he knew her well. He continued to forget that underestimating her was an unfortunate tendency of his. "Sarah, Precious, I fulfilled the terms of your demand to the word. That kiss is not a word; therefore, it did not count against my tally. And are you seriously going to argue this point after I just proposed marriage to you?"

"Well how can I consider marrying a man who is constantly finding loopholes in our relationship? I mean really, Jareth. Can I trust such a man completely with my heart?" She would have gotten away with the continuation of her slightly sadistic behavior had not her lips twitched at just that moment.

Jareth's mismatched eyes widened in comprehension before his entire demeanor drastically fell.

"That was beyond cruel Sarah, even for you."

"I could not help it after that little trick you pulled on me with the bedroom. Why did you wait so long to explain things to me? I would have understood."

"Would you truly? I am not completely convinced that you no longer see me as your villain. Take that last accusation about my supposed devious intent with Hoggle," He may have disliked the little scab for his close relationship with HIS Sarah, but he would poison himself with an iron dagger before ever harming her friends.

"Oh come on Goblin King. It seemed just a bit coincidental that the second time I kissed poor Hoggle, we would be sent tumbling into the Bog just as we had the first time. You cannot deny the entire thing was suspicious. Your jealousy knows no bounds when it comes to my affections."

"But it was coincidental I assure you. That section of the Labyrinth had been crumbling for quite some time. You were on a weak platform of earth that was bound to give at any moment," He held up his hand before she protested. "And that particular section* of the Labyrinth, I had expressly forbid you from entering anyway. You were warned Sarah. As always, your attitude of defiance is what got you into trouble. If you recall, I caught you before you landed."

"Hoggle had to be cleaned off in the River Styx just to get the stench out though," She reprimanded lightly, teasing more evident in her tone. "Hades himself was put out by the whole ordeal."

She wanted to believe the man in front of her; deep inside she truly did trust him. But he WAS a Goblin King and as mischievous and tricky as his subjects. Still…

"He is a dwarf and as sturdy as they come. There was no lasting harm done, other than making him spitting mad and curing him of any cowardice towards me," Jareth reasoned soothingly. "Honestly Sarah, he is now more insubordinate than ever and it is because of you that I do not deal with his insolence with harsh retribution – and it WOULD be my right as his sovereign before you say anything. However, as long as his loyalty to my beloved is never called into question, I can afford to be a little insulted by Higgle. But I do it for you only; can you not see that?"

"Your beloved?" She asked quietly, tensing at the endearment so emphatically given. No one of her temporary human boyfriends had ever treated her so tenderly before. Their fumblings and petty ideas of romance had turned her away from mortal men years ago.

"You know that you are Precious. And you still have yet to answer my question."

Sarah considered the man in front of her with a new awareness. Yes, he was devious, mischievous, and entirely too seductive for her own good. And yes, he often drove her mad with his sarcasm and tendency toward chauvinism. But she couldn't really blame him completely – after several centuries of learned behavior, the habits would be difficult to overcome. To be fair, Jareth was truly making efforts to curb his nastier tendencies and she could see that clearly. The fact that his Fae heritage even allowed the changes shocked her. He truly loved her if such alterations to his character had taken place.

Unfortunately, Sarah still had a bit of a cruel streak of her own and it surfaced at the most inopportune times for the Fae King.

"Well, I don't know Jareth. My daddy is a very conservative man. The fact that you asked his daughter to marry him before gaining his permission might be a mark against you. I really don't think that you will get your way in this case."

"_WHAT_?" His look of incredulity had her dropping to her knees on the floor as belly laughter shook her slender frame.

When she could finally speak again, Jareth was sulking near the window of his office. He refused to glance in her direction, having been thoroughly affronted by her cavalier attitude towards his heart.

"This is exactly why I did not explain the bedroom situation to you earlier Sarah. Your cruelty knows no bounds, Love, and I have finally had enough," He began, a piercing pain striking her in the region of her heart as soon as he spoke the words. "I will ask the Labyrinth to stop her interference and will send you home to your world as soon as possible. You may still have your connections to Hagtoad and the others, but I will not offend you with my presence any longer."

The hand that was raised to conjure a transportation spell was stopped in mid-flourish by Sarah's own gentle grasp. Jareth glared fiercely in her direction, his mismatched eyes sparking with anger – though Sarah instinctively knew it was all a cover for his pain. They did seem a bit on the wet side to her sensitive sight and she wondered how close to tears she had finally brought him.

"Jareth please. Forgive me; I meant no harm. I was only half teasing you. You know me," She said. "It's what I do when I am nervous or scared or just plain confused. Please, don't send me home."

"I have only ever treated your heart with utmost care Sarah-mine. Why would you shatter mine so carelessly? Is this a game to you? Would you use me in malicious sport?" His expression was grim and resigned. It was like a knife to her gut to watch the Goblin King crumble.

"Making you live up to expectations again I guess? I am beyond foolish for toying with you that way and I am sorry," Sarah knew there was a time for carrying one's dignity and a time for a little humility. "I truly do think my father would appreciate you asking him for his blessing, but do you still want to know my answer?"

"Despite my own interests in self-preservation, I do."

"Then my answer is yes. If you'll have me – faults and all."

"And it is not because of my magic or my ability to close your connections to my world?"

"Now who does not trust whom?" She smiled knowingly. "Despite my apparent ability to crush a King with my cruelty, I truly do love said King. And I would be _honored_ to be his wife."

"And Queen. Mustn't forget that particular detail Precious," Jareth replied, the beginnings of his familiar smirk showing on the softening features. It seemed her words were just the balm he needed.

"Ah yes. _About_ that particular detail Jareth."

Dread flashed in his eyes again. "What now?"

"Is it absolutely necessary for the Queen of the Goblins to have her _own_ bedroom?" Shock flared in Jareth's eyes and smiling widely, Sarah took the opportunity to pull his head down so she could sear him with a kiss.

Jareth had planned a speech to convince Sarah that marriage to him was a good, even beneficial thing. He had all the words memorized and had been more than prepared to use them should she say no. Unfortunately, the entire proposal had not gone the way he had planned and he did not have the opportunity to use his speech.

Fortunately, this new turn of events demanded that all speech be indefinitely disabled.

Needless to say, the King of the Goblins was perfectly content forgetting even his own name in favor of the activity to which Sarah seemed so deliciously inclined.

* * *

*What neither Jareth nor Sarah knew was that the Labyrinth had a bit of a jealous streak as well when it came to her Champion. While Jareth was completely correct in his assessment of that section's weakened infrastructure, he would have been disconcerted – or pleased depending on one's perspective – to know that his sentient friend had been acting in his best interests in hurrying the situation along a bit.


	27. Number 78 Drink

**A/N: Hello all. Long time no see. Don't worry. I am still around, but the writing has taken a bit of a nose dive lately. This is what I get for promising to update more regularly. My young son has been in and out of hospitals since birth and while most of the problems have not been "life-threatening" per se, they have been severe enough to warrant treatment his parent's could not give at home. So I refuse to promise regular updates, only that I will update when I can (on my Labyrinth and Tin Man stories equally.)**

**I do not recommend trying this at home. After all the Goblin King - I am certain - has many millenia of experience on us mortals, so challenging him like this might put a normal human being in peril. However, for some reason, I can totally see Sarah doing this at some point. It made me laugh when the thought popped up anyway.**

**I do not own the Labyrinth or the patent to Bog Ale.**

* * *

"No."

"We've been courting for three years now. Surely you trust me after all this time?"

"I trust you. It's that thing in your hand I don't trust."

"Really? I fail to see the logic, Precious."

"Jareth, in case you hadn't noticed after three years of _intimate_ contact, I am a human."

"Yes. And?"

"And if you have any brain in your body other than the one led entirely by your _ego_, you would know that humans are a lot more susceptible to the effects that particular item has on a body."

"Still not following."

"Are you trying to frustrate me? Because it is working beautifully."

"You've been in close contact with my world for more years than just the three in which we have been courting. Precious, you are practically a part of my world already. The affects will not be nearly as daunting as they would on say your step-mother."

"…"

"Why are you laughing Precious?"

"Just the thought of Karen under the influence. Can't you picture it?"

"You are correct. The image is most amusing. It still does not stop me from offering it to you. I can assure you, my love, I will not allow any harm to befall you."

"Does that include not taking advantage of me while I am under the influence?"

"You wound me. Why would I take advantage of you when you freely give yourself to me on a regular basis."

"You make it sound so dirty."

"Sarah. You know that the traditions of the Underground have us practically married even now. Your _yes_ is merely a technicality at this point. Furthermore, how is it at all dirty to allow your near-husband the liberties of making love to you?"

"Well, the fact that you have yet to ask me the actual question makes me doubt your intentions to actually take me as your wife – not just a plaything."

"We are _courting_ Sarah. Now who is implying that our relationship is _DIRTY_ as you so tawdrily put it?"

"Sorry. A girl can get tired of waiting you know?"

"That alone tells me you are as committed to this as I am. Still, I will not ask _that_ question until you answer my first one."

"?"

"Will you take this gift?"

"Jareth…"

"I promise you Sarah. It's diluted and not even close to the amount that would incapacitate you. Your friends have insisted that you partake as the final step into your Underground initiation – goblin style. I agreed on the condition that we would begin with training wheels – so to speak. I myself imbibe on a regular occasion and it has yet to affect my intelligence or my sense."

"You are also an untold amount of years older than me. Practice I am told increases ones tolerance."

"Would you hurt your friend's feelings? They are watching us even now."

"Crystals again? Well then, hi everyone."

"Still waiting Sarah."

"Fine. Hand it over."

"At last. Bottoms up Precious."

*Splutter*

"Gah! That's disgusting. You actually drink that regularly? It's worse than the Bog."

"It's Bog Ale and I suppose one must acquire a taste for it."

"You're telling me this was made from Bog water?"

"That's just the name Precious. Feeling any effects yet?"

"Should I?"

"Perhaps a little warmer, maybe a little more amorous than usual."

"_JARETH_! You promised."

"I was in jest about the last one, love. Your reaction was priceless."

"You overgrown, arrogant, feather-headed jerk!"

"Will you marry me Sarah Williams?"

"…"

"Is that a no?"

"I prefer to wait on my answer Goblin King. After all, I _am_ under the influence and really have no idea what I am getting myself into."

"So very cruel, love."

"Payback's a…"

"Do not finish that, please. I understand and I apologize. I still will await the answer to my second question when you are sober."

"Until then, how about you taking advantage of my inebriated state?"

"Is this a trick? You _did_ ask me not to in a manner of speaking."

"Well, seeing as this is such strong stuff, I really don't know how I could possibly remember you taking advantage of me in the morning."

"Oh no you don't minx. I'll let the effects wear off before I do anything you could misconstrue."

"Remember this next time you decide to get me drunk Jareth, dear."

"I did not get you drunk."

"Not yet. But like you said, it's an acquired taste. How about you and I start acquiring my taste right now?"

"You _want _to get drunk?"

"Not at all. I _do_ want to introduce you to a few drinking games though. After three years of courting, it's about time I brought some of my own customs into our relationship. And I promise, by the end of our play, you will not be the only one wanting to _take advantage_ of the situation."

"I take it the scrying crystal should be shut off for this game?"

"Depends. Are you into voyeurism Goblin King?"

"It's off. I have an unlimited supply of Bog Ale. How do we play?"


	28. Number 99 Solitude

**A/N: Decided to try a largish drabble in preparation for NaNoWriMo. Needed to take my mind off the fact that it's only a few hours away. GAH! So this is not the best work, probably unfinished, but I'm not taking it anywhere else. What you see is what you get. **

**I don't own the Labyrinth either...Such a pity...**

* * *

So this was what it was like to be completely alone.

Sarah scoffed at the darkness that threatened her needlessly with its unknown terrors. She'd been in the dark before. She _loved_ the darkness; craved its seductive force nearly as much as she craved peaches on the worst day of her cycle.

Isolation itself had never been a problem either. She enjoyed being by herself. Her father and Karen had filled the house with more little rug rats. Her two brothers and baby sister filled her heart with laughter and life. Sometimes though, she just wanted a place to call her own.

It's what she deserved for wishing after all this time. She really shouldn't have said the words. She just assumed (hoped) that Jareth no longer heard her wishes and dreams. After all, he had no power over her.

Unfortunately, she'd lied about that. Okay, not exactly lied – more like didn't fully understand the power that they both held. Jareth knew it too. Why he'd ever let her go in the first place was beyond her. After careful reconsideration of her run, she'd known her _win_ wasn't. At least, not by Fae standards. She'd been foolish to believe she could beat him at his own game – a game he'd been playing for untold ages.

She just didn't think he'd be vindictive about it. _Literally_ taking her words and dumping her unceremoniously into an unfamiliar oubliette? Was that truly necessary? Hoggle'd told her that Jareth wasn't happy. Did he have to take it out on her though?

She sighed. For a centuries old Goblin King, he sure could be petulant at times. It would be up to her to be the bigger person.

"I'm sorry Jareth. I didn't consider my words carefully, just like when I was fifteen. Forgive me?"

"Say your _RIGHT_ words, Sarah." His voice growled low in her ear, but Sarah knew he was not physically present. He was still too bitter for that, if his tone gave her any indication. She rolled her eyes.

"I wish the _Goblin King_ could forgive me for wishing to be completely forgotten for once in my life." Honestly. She didn't see why he was offended by her wish. He obviously hadn't been affected by its power. "Technically you didn't even grant the wish. Shouldn't I be angry at you, Jareth?"

"As granter of wishes, I have every right to modify them to suit my own purposes. You, little girl, are careless. I am only saving you from your own foolishness."

"Why didn't you forget me though? Everyone else did?" She still hadn't sensed his presence in the Oubliette, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. Deciding it was best to remain still, she sat down on the hard-packed ground and waited for him to come to her.

"It's impossible to truly fulfill that wish Sarah-mine." He sounded exasperated, but she could also detect a trace of amusement in his voice. "An individual makes indelible impressions on everyone they meet. No matter how small or insignificant one's life is, one cannot be completely erased. There will always be traces of that individual. You are neither small, nor insignificant Sarah Williams. Therefore, the traces of your influence are that much stronger than most. And _I_ could _never_ forget you anyway."

"You don't have to respond to my wishes if they bother you so much Jareth." She replied. An indelicate snort was his response.

"I may not have any power over you, Precious, but you will always have power over the king of Dreams. It's a hazard of foolishly giving one's heart away to someone who didn't know what to do with it." Was that regret she heard? If so, her heart sank at the realization that the Goblin King might have a wish to be forgotten by _her_.

"I'm sorry if the whole 'fear me, love me' bit didn't quite ring any bells with this mortal girl, Goblin King. Maybe if you'd waited until I was actually woman enough to understand."

"And risk having you spoiled by the incompetence of foolish mortal boys, Precious? I hardly expected you to actually give yourself to me in that moment. It does not follow that my words had not the desired effect on you."

"They were meant to spoil me for anyone else _but_ you, weren't they?" She was in awe at the power of words; especially when spoken between a man and a woman. "You made yourself significant to me so that I _couldn't_ forget."

She was starting to understand. It terrified her. She got it.

"As I said. They served their purpose." Jareth was still acting like a big tantrum-throwing baby, but she could see a little more clearly now.

"I've apologized, Jareth. And they _were_ effective words. I want another chance please." She hinted at promise and thrilled to hear the rustle of a long cape as the Goblin King finally graced her with his presence. He was so close, but she would not reach out to touch him. She could not give up _all_ the power in their relationship – fledgling though it may be.

"Careful Sarah-mine. What you say has many nuances and I am the master of nuances." His breath was hot against her ear. "Chance would be a fine thing. Do not get my hopes up if you do not mean what you say."

"I meant _every_ word."

Light flared into existence, bathing her in the heat of their flames as Jareth transported her into what looked like his private chambers. She was thankful to see no bed in sight – at least for now. But the fireplace definitely invited her in as the flickering light danced across her skin. She turned to face her former enemy.

"_Every_ word, Jareth." She wasn't lying. He knew it.

"You wish to be forgotten Sarah?"

He teased her. She could see it.

"Sometimes. Not literally. Just to have the peace and quiet as if no one knew I existed. I'm sure you know what that's like. You rule goblins. Foul, smelly, loud, obnoxious, childish goblins. Wouldn't it be nice sometimes if they _forgot_ that you were their King?"

"Of course. Alas, I cannot grant my own wishes. But I can grant yours – to an extent. I refuse to forget you though my Sarah."

"And I refuse to keep lying to myself and to you. I lost that day in the Labyrinth – so many times. Why did you not keep me with you?"

"While I wanted to make an impression on you, you were far too young for me to keep, Precious. I had to wait until you grew up a little bit. I am not patient by any stretch of the imagination – and that says much for an immortal being. But I am willing to wait for you, my love."

"I am not promising anything yet. I just want a chance to see what happens if we take the Labyrinth – villain and heroine – part out of our relationship." She shivered at the unbridled passion glimmering in his mismatched eyes.

"I cannot promise to not be a villain, Sarah. I _am_ the Goblin King for a reason after all. But I can promise that you will like this particular brand of villain." He smirked.

"I'm glad you would never forget me." She said, smirking right back.

"Never." He took her hand and brought it to his lips with a sigh. "Shall we start slowly and see where it takes us, love?"

"Not _too_ slowly Jareth." She cupped his face in her hands as he raised his head to look at her once more. "I'm not all that patient either. And I'm tired of being alone."


End file.
